Enceinte ?
by Miss Gaspy
Summary: -Heu j’aimerais savoir comment être sur que l’on est enceinte ? -KyoXYuya- -AkiraXTokito- -SakuyaXKyoshiro- -Fic Terminée-
1. Chapitre 1

**Auteur : **_Gasp31_

**Titre :** _Enceinte ?_

**Base : **_Samurai deeper Kyo_

**Genre : **_Romance, Générale…_

**Couple : **_Kyo X Yuya et peut-être d'autre je verrais bien _

**Disclaimer :**_ Malheureusement les personnages ne sont pas à moi… Mais celui qui est dans le ventre de Yuya est à moi ha ha ha_

**Note : **_Heu… Bonne lecture _

**Enceinte ?**

**Chapitre 1**

L'ex roi rouge était mort depuis 3 ans. Akari continuait les recherches d'Hishigi, elle avait déjà trouvé un moyen de repousser la maladie sans devoir rajeunir les malades. Mais la chamane était en bonne voix pour trouver un moyen de l'éradiquer totalement. Akira était resté chez les mibus en compagnie de Tokito. Enfin c'était la vision de tous ses compagnons de combats, Akira le niait fortement mais passait le plus clair de son temps chez la fille de Fubuki. Yukimura, Bontenmaru et Tigre Rouge dirigeaient en harmonie le pays. Quand à Luciole, il vivait à sa façon dans la forêt. Kyoshiro vivait avec Sakuya à Edo alors que Kyo et Yuya vagabondaient sur les routes.

Une blonde et un samurai marchaient tranquillement sur un chemin aux alentours d'Edo. Le soleil cognait et la jeune était nerveuse. Elle tremblait de tout son corps ce qui, par 35°C, n'était pas vraiment normal. Kyo, inquiet de voir sa compagne si tendue **(1)**, lui demanda :

-Qu'est ce qu'il y a ?

-Rien… rien…

-Bon, Tout va bien alors ?

Yuya acquiesça et pressa le pas. Le brun lui envoya un regard interrogateur auquel elle répondit :

-J'aimerais arriver au prochain village avant la nuit !

-Si tu veux…

Il accéléra également le pas et ils arrivèrent dans un petit village. L'amas de maison était bordé de rizières. Une fois entrés dans la rue principale Yuya se retourna vers Kyo et lui donna son porte-monnaie après avoir pris un eu d'argent.

-Tiens ! trouve nous un hôtel !

Le démon prit l'argent avec un mauvais pressentiment. Depuis quand lui donnait-elle de l'argent de son plein gré ? D'habitude elle hurlait dès qu'il lui volait la moindre petite pièce **(2)**. Il haussa les épaules et tourna les talons pour se diriger vers le premier hôtel venu.

-Et pas de bordel !

-Ben non t'es là pour ça !

Yuya lui jeta un regard noir et continua sa route avec la ferme attention de lui faire payer d'avoir crier ça en pleine rue.

Elle avait un problème, depuis quelque temps elle sentait mal et ce matin-là elle avait eu des nausées aux premières heures de la journée. En plus elles étaient très en retard **(3)**.C'est pour cela qu'elle avait décidé de voir un médecin. Elle s'arrêta dans un magasin pour demander quelques informations.

-Bonjour

Elle entra et une clochette tinta. Le bruit fit apparaître une femme d'une cinquantaine d'années avec un nourrisson dans les bras.

-Bonjour mademoiselle que puis-je faire pour vous ?

-Je voudrais simplement un renseignement.

-Je vous écoute…

-Je voudrais savoir où est-ce que je peux trouver un médecin ?

-Je suis désolée mais le seul que nous avions est en voyage et ne reviendra que le mois prochain. En attendant c'est mon mari qui occupe ses fonctions. Il est herboriste.

-Ah et il me serait possible de le voir maintenant ?

-Oh je ne sais pas, vous comprenez avec cette chaleur beaucoup de personnes sont malades.

-Je ne serais pas longue je voudrais juste lui poser une question.

-Je peux peut-être y répondre.

Yuya jeta un œil au nourrisson et elle pensa que cette vieille femme lui répondrait mieux que n'importe quel homme.

-C'est le vôtre ?

-Non, c'est celui de ma fille.

-Et vous avez beaucoup d'enfants ?

-J'en ai 4 et le dernier doit avoir à peu près votre âge. Je peux vous le présentez si vous voulez il veut devenir samurai…

-Ah merci c'est gentil mais j'ai déjà un petit ami.

-Ah… Mais sinon quelle était votre question ?

-Heu j'aimerais savoir comment être sur que l'on est enceinte ?

La marchande esquissa un sourire et alla fouiller dans les étagères qui recouvraient le mur derrière elle. Puis, elle présenta un petit flacon bleu à Yuya.

-C'est une préparation de mon mari. Vous en versez quelques gouttes dans votre thé. Si environ une heure plus tard vous avez mal au ventre vous êtes enceinte sinon vous ne l'êtes pas.

La blonde fixa le flacon, peu convaincue…

-Vous êtes sûr que ça marche ?

-J'en ai pris 6 fois, 4 fois j'ai eu mal au ventre et j'ai eu 4 enfants.

-Bon ben je le prends alors !

-Je suis désolée mais ce produit n'est pas à vendre, mais je peux vous proposez un thé et en même temps vous pourrez rencontrez mon fils.

Yuya savait bien que c'était son unique chance de confirmer ses doutes alors si elle devait se faire draguer en même temps ce n'était pas trop grave du moment que Kyo ne passait pas par là. Elle accepta et la vieille femme disparu dans l'arrière boutique pour réapparaître avec un service à thé qu'elle posa sur une table qui se trouvait au milieu de la salle. Un homme d'un vingtaine d'années apparu également. Il avait des cheveux très noirs et une silhouette assez fine. Yuya le trouva très beau, il s'assit et attendit que sa mère lui serve du thé.

-Je vous présente Lee mon fils. Et Lee je te présente…

-Yuya, je m'appelle Yuya.

Lee avait des yeux bleu nuit et il fixait Yuya d'un regard persan. La jeune femme se sentit déstabiliser et pria dieu que Kyo ne pointe pas le bout de son nez. La marchande versa du thé et tendit le flacon bleu à la blonde.

-Tenez je pense que vous voulez le faire toute seule !

Yuya accepta et la remercia d'un sourire. Elle ôta le bouchon et commença à verser le continu dans sa tasse mais une main puissante la stoppa. Elle se retourna et vit Kyo l'œil légèrement en colère.

-Yuya qu'est ce que tu fais ?

-Heu… je…

Il attrapa le flacon pour l'examiner de plus près. Yuya tenta de le lui reprendre mais il était trop grand.

-Qu'est ce que c'est que ça ?

-C'est une préparation pour… pour… pour savoir quelque chose…

-Et tu ne vas pas vouloir me dire quoi !

-Non…

Le regard persan du fils de la marchande s'était éteint. Kyo le fixa si intensément qu'il se mit à trembler. Puis il revint à Yuya :

-Tu n'as pas compris ce qu'il voulait faire les deux là ?

-…

-Cette femme veut marier son fils le plus vite possible pour qu'elle puisse avoir une descendance. Alors je ne sais pas ce que contient ce flacon mais ce n'est sûrement pas bon pour toi.

La vieille femme se leva et protesta :

-Mademoiselle vous n'allez pas le croire !

Yuya lui jeta un regard mauvais et répondit :

-Madame, vous apprendrez que Kyo ne ment jamais. Et lui c'est un véritable samurai !

Le démon esquissa un sourire mesquin et emmena la blonde à l'extérieur. Il rendit son porte-monnaie à Yuya, la jeune femme l'ouvrit et remarqua qu'aucune pièce n'avait été utilisé.

-Tu n'as pas trouvé d'hôtel ?

-Yuya je voulais savoir ce qui n'allait pas chez toi.

Depuis que Kyo et Yuya voyageaient ensemble ce dernier était devenu plus doux et gentil **(4)**. Kyoshiro s'était plu à dire que le jeune femme avait apprivoisé le démon. Kyo lui avait ensuite couru après pendant des heures. Secrètement ils avaient tous pensé la même chose mais de peur de recevoir le couru du démon, ils s'étaient tous tus.

-Et tu n'as même pas acheté du saké ! Tu m'impressionnes là !

-Ne te fatigue pas j'ai tout entendu…

**A suivre….**

_Alors ça vous a plu ? Ben un petit reviews alors mais avant…_

_J'ai le plaisir de vous annoncer que nous avons un invité spécial !_

_Mesdames, Mesdemoiselles, Messieurs,_

_Voici les désormais célèbres : Commentaires **intelligents** de Tigre Rouge ! (Ci-dessous T.R.)_

_**(1)**T.R. : Depuis quand il s'inquiète pour les autres ?_

_Auteur : mais c'est juste parce que c'est Yuya et pi t'as qu'a lire la suite !_

_T.R. : D'accord_

_**(2)**T.R. : Elle fait pareil avec moi… TT_

_Auteur : je sais tu es le mal-aimé !_

_T.R. (pleure sur l'épaule de l'auteur qui se demande si elle aurait mieux fait de ne rien faire) : Bouh personne ne m'aimeuuu………_

_Auteur (qui essaye de trouver un solutions avant d'être noyé sous les sanglots de Tigre Rouge) : Mais non si personne ne t'aimais tu ne serais pas là_

_T.R. (sèche ses pleurs) : Ouais t'as raison…_

_**(3)**T.R. : De quoi tu parles ?_

_Auteur : Heu… de truc de fille… Ca ne te regardes pas…_

_T.R. : Ah bon…_

_**(4) **T.R. : Ah c'est pour ça qu'ils s'inquiète alors !_

_Auteur (ironique) : Mais c'est que tu deviens intelligent !_

_T.R. : Ben bien sur qu'est ce que tu crois ?_

_Auteur : …--'_

_PS : Je m'excuse auprès de tout les fans de Tigre Rouge…_


	2. Chapitre 2

**Auteur : **_Gasp31_

Titre : _Enceinte ?_

**Base : **_Samurai deeper Kyo_

**Genre : **_Romance, Générale…_

**Couple : **_Kyo X Yuya et peut-être d'autre je verrais bien _

**Disclaimer : Malheureusement**_ les personnages ne sont pas à moi… Mais celui qui est dans le ventre de Yuya est à moi ha ha ha_

**Note : **_Heu… Bonne lecture _

Chapitre 2 

En plein milieu d'un petit village, le célèbre Kyo aux yeux de démon attendait nue réponse. La jeune femme blonde avec laquelle il parlait se retourna pour éviter son regard couleur rubis.

-Pourquoi ne m'as tu rien dis ?

-Je voulais en être sure et j'avais peur…

-Peur de quoi ?

-De ta réaction

-Ma réaction ?

-Oui

Kyo parut indigné, il tendit le reprit et repris le porte monnaie de la jeune femme puis il se dirigea vers une petite échoppe.

-Je vais acheter du saké !

-Ne le prends pas comme ça…

-Je le prends comme je veux !

-Mais…

-Laisse-moi !

-Kyo !

Le démon ne se retourna pas et après avoir payé le saké, il rentra dans une petite rue. Yuya tenta de le rattraper mais il avait disparu. De loin dans son magasin une marchande ricana en se disant qu'elle allait peut-être arriver à ses fins.

**OoO**

Une femme aux longs cheveux roses sortit en courant d'un bâtiment mibu.

-J'ai trouvé ! J'ai trouvé !

Comme personne ne l'écoutait, elle couru vers le palais le plus proche. Akari rentra pour se diriger vers la salle principale, en arrivant elle entendue des gloussement **(1)**. Elle ouvrit la porte pour découvrir sa principale patiente dans le bras d'un homme, et la main de cet homme sous son kimono.

-Tiens je pensais que tu n'étais pas resté pour Tokito, Akira !

L'interpeller se retourna et vira au rouge cramoisi. Akari, heureuse de cette réaction, entra dans la salle le sourire aux lèvres. Tokito replaça son kimono et reprit son air supérieur :

-Que veux-tu Akari ?

La chamane regarda Akira partir discrètement et se promit qu'elle l'embêterait plus tard. Elle reconsidéra la maîtresse de maison et lui répondit, des étoiles dans les yeux :

-J'ai trouvé l'antidote !

-Tokito ouvrit la bouche de surprise, puis son regard se fit interrogateur :

-Je croyais que c'était inscrit dans nos gênes !

-Ce n'est pas exactement ça. En fait pour faire simple c'est un chromosome **(2)** que vous avez en plus et j'ai trouvé un moyen de l'enlever.

-Un moyen ?

-Oui, ce sera un traitement très lourd et il ne pourra être administré qu'aux adultes pour l'instant. il est trop fort pour les enfants, les effets secondaires seraient terribles.

-Tel que… ?

-Tel que la suppression d'autres chromosomes et je n'ose pas imaginer les dégâts…

-Bien et quand est-ce que tu pourras en donner à la population ?

-Je ne sais pas… la semaine prochaine ? Si…

La semaine prochaine ! Ce serait fantastique mais c'est ton « si » qui m'inquiète…

-A condition de retrouver Kyo… j'ai fais cet antidote à partir de son sang et j'en ai juste assez pour soigner une vingtaine de personne.

-Bien et quelqu'un sais où est Kyo ?

-Non, il est parti avec Yuya il y a plus d'un an.

-Bon alors nous allons partir à sa recherche.

Soudain, Akira, comme sorti de nulle part **(3)**, sortit son sabre et le leva en signe de soumission :

-Tokito, je te protégerais, au péril de ma vie !

Akari ricana :

-De mieux en mieux…

L'ex sacré du ciel soupira, il avait oublié qu'elle était la celle-là. Tokito la regarda ricaner puis se leva :

-Va préparer tes affaires nous partons demain.

-Tu viens avec nous ?

La jeune femme tiqua, un peu étonnée de cette question :

-Ben bien sur, pourquoi ?

Akari hésita un instant puis avoua son inquiétude :

-Et bien tu n'es jamais sortie de chez les mibu…

-Et alors ?

-Ben rien…

Akari tourna les talons et s'apprêta à quitter la pièce quand elle se rappela de sa promesse **(3)**, alors elle se retourna vers Akira et lui chantonna :

-Je vais te laisser avec ta nouvelle et première je crois, petite copine !

Akira fulminait en la regardant partir, un jour il la ferait payé pour toutes ses moqueries, il ne savait pas encore comment mais il allait le faire.

**A suivre….**

_Alors ça vous a plu ? Ben un petit reviews alors mais avant…_

_J'ai le plaisir de vous annoncer que nous avons un invité spécial !_

_Mesdames, Mesdemoiselles, Messieurs,_

_Voici les désormais célèbres : Commentaires **intelligents** de Tigre Rouge ! (Ci-dessous T.R.)_

_T.R. : Des gloussement ?_

_Auteur : oui des gloussements ?_

_T.R. : Je me demande ce qu'ils font…_

_Auteur : PERVERS !_

_**(2) **T.R. : c'est quoi un chromosome_

_Auteur : voir cours de 3° de SVT ! Je ne peux pas t'expliquer et même si je t'expliquais tu ne comprendrais pas_

_T.R. : A d'accord !_

_**(3) **T.R. : en fait il était juste resté derrière la porte_

_Auteur : Tais-toi tu casse tout le truc là, et pi laisse moi écrire_

_T.R. pense : tiens elle est de mauvais poil elle doit avoir ses règles…_

_Auteur : qu'est ce que tu racontes ?_

_T.R. : Tu entends ce que je pense !_

Auteur : ben oui étant donné que c'est moi qui écris ! --' 

_PS : Je m'excuse auprès de tout les fans de Tigre Rouge…_


	3. Chapitre 3

**Auteur : **_Gasp31_

**Titre :** _Enceinte ?_

**Base : **_Samurai deeper Kyo_

**Genre : **_Romance, Générale…_

**Couple : **_Kyo X Yuya et maintenant vous le savez TokitoXAkira… pi je vais peut-être en faire d'autre je verrais bien_

**Disclaimer : _Malheureusement_**_ les personnages ne sont pas à moi… Mais celui qui est dans le ventre de Yuya est à moi ha ha ha_

**Note : **_Heu… Bonne lecture _

**Chapitre 3**

Le soleil n'était pas encore levé, Mais Akira, lui, était prêt à partir, il attendait ses futures coéquipières pour partir à la recherche de Kyo. L'attente commençait à se faire longue quand les deux guerrières arrivèrent, un sourire radieux sur le visage.

-Mais qu'est ce que vous fabriquiez ? Ca fait 1 demi-heure que je vous attends !

-Les femmes ont besoin de temps pour se préparer ! Tu devrais le savoir, non ? **(1)**

Akira manqua de s'emporter, et dire qu'il allait devoir la supporter durant tout le voyage.

-Bon nous avons de la route ! Allons-y ! Première étape Edo !

Le trio traversa la ville basse et sortit du monde mibu par la porte des enfers.

**OoO**

Yuya dormait, Kyo n'était pas revenu alors elle avait pensé qu'il avait élu domicile dans un bordel et en plus il avait gardé son porte-monnaie. Le soleil se leva créant des jeux d'ombres dans la chambre d'hôtel où la jeune fille se reposait. Un souffle rauque chatouilla sa nuque et, péniblement, elle ouvrit les yeux. Un bras reposait sur sa hanche. Un peu surprise mais ayant parfaitement reconnu cette personne, Yuya se retourna et murmura : 

-Je suis contente que tu sois revenu…

Elle effleura tendrement sa joue de ses lèvres et se blottit contre espérant se rendormir. Quand une soudaine en vie la força à se lever et à courir jusqu'au toilette les plus proches. Elle vomit, voilà trois matins d'affiliés que ça lui arrivait.

-Tu en es sure maintenant ?

Yuya se retourna, Kyo se tenait derrière elle , il l'avait vu vomir mais aucune trace de dégoût n'était imprimée sur son visage. Le blonde hocha la tête en signe d'approbation. Il la fixait de ses yeux rouges l'air serein :

-C'est pour ça que tu es parti pour que je m'en rende compte toute seule.

-Oui…

-…

-Et je suis revenu pour te rendre ça.

Le démon sortit le porte-monnaie de sa compagne et le lui tendit.

-Mais il est vide !

-Ben oui j'ai acheté du saké avec.

-Avec tous l'argent qu'il restait !

-Ouais…

"-Heureusement que j'avais pris de l'argent pour le docteur, pensa Yuya un peu désespérée."

Soudain elle plaqua sa main contre sa bouche e se retourna pour vomir, une nouvelle fois. Elle était vidée, mais Kyo lui attrapa le bras et la souleva :

-C'est bon tu as fini ?

-Je n'ai plus rien dans l'estomac…

-Bon on va aller le remplir alors ! J'espère qu'il te reste de l'argent !

-Non je ne veux pas ! Je ne peux rien avaler !

-Va acheter de la nourriture quand même je te la ferais avaler de force !

Ses yeux de démon brillaient, un frisson parcouru l'échine de la jeune femme. Il valait mieux faire ce qu'il disait ce serais mieux pour sa santé. Elle se rendit compte d'un petit détail :

-Mais je n'ai plus d'argent…

-Démerde-toi, si tu ne manges pas tu vas faire une fausse couche

-Tu t'inquiètes pour moi maintenant ?

Kyo tourna la tête un peu troublé par sa propre réaction, il se reprit et afficha un air remplis de fierté :

-Je te rappelle que c'est grâce à moi si tu es dans cette état !

-Grâce à toi ! Je dirais plutôt à cause de toi !

-Parce que tu n'es pas contente !

-Non je ne suis pas contente, je ne veux pas avoir des nausées tous les matins ni ressembler à une grosse vache ni avoir des envies bizarres à n'importe quelle heure du jour et de la nuit. Non je ne suis pas contente !

-Moi je vois au moins un point positif

-Ah oui ! Et lequel ?

Yuya lui envoya un regard rageur auquel il répondit un petit sourire moqueur, il désigna sa poitrine et s'expliqua :

-Ils seront beaucoup plus gros !

-Grrr… Tu m'énerves !

La chasseuse de prime tourna les talons énervée et sortit de l'hôtel. de son côté Kyo retourna à la chambre pour fumer tranquillement :

-Qu'est ce qu'elle peut être bruyante…

La dite bruyante était sortie du bâtiment et marchait à présent dans la rue principale du village. Il fallait toujours qu'il ramène tout à sa poitrine yen avait marre. Mais maintenant elle avait autre chose en tête elle comptait trouvé de l'argent, Kyo lui bouffait toutes ses économies en achetant du saké. Elle était en train de chercher un moyen de se remplir les poches quand une ombre noir la plaqua contre un mur.

-Hey ! Lâchez-moi !

-Je crois que ton petit copain a mal encaissé le coup

-Lee ! Que me voulez-vous ?

-Ma mère n'a pas vraiment apprécié la façon dont tu es partie l'autre jour.

-Et bien vous lui direz que je m'excuse. Laissez-moi partir !

-Non, comparer à toutes les files d'ici, tu es très attirante…

Le jeune homme fourra sa tête dans le cou de la blonde et suçota la peau. D'une main il lui leva une jambe et de l'autre il la bâillonna :

-Il vaut mieux que tu te taises !

Yuya ouvrit des yeux terrifiés, le jeune homme ouvrit son kimono avant de l'embrasser goulûment. Elle tenta de se dégager mais il était beaucoup trop fort. Il écarta le dernier tissu qui protégeait la jeune femme. **(2)**

Quand un homme arriva et donna un coup de poings monumental à l'agresseur. La tête de Yuya tapa contre le mur et elle s'écroula après avoir entendu son sauveur dire :

-Je reviens te chercher après…

Elle perdit connaissance. Lee se releva et partit en courant suivit de près par le mystérieux homme. **(3)**

Kyo commençait à se demander ce que faisait Yuya. Il prit son katana et sortit. Il chercha sa compagne des yeux dans la grande rue, son regard se posa sur une ruelle sombre à l'écart. La jeune femme était là. Yuya était à taire, le kimono entrouvert. Son sang ne fit qu'un tour, il traversa la rue, bousculant 2 ou 3 passant au passage. Il arriva au chevet de la blonde, la secoua doucement et vit qu'elle ne se réveillait pas.

-Yuya… Oh oh Yuya…

La blonde ne répondit pas. Il la prit dans ses bras et la ramena à l'hôtel. Avant d'aller dans leur chambre, il demanda au réceptionniste :

-Je veux voir un médecin !

-Je suis désolé mais nôtre médecin est…

-Je m'en fout ! Elle doit voir un médecin !

Kyo monta dans leur chambre, laissant derrière lui l'homme dans le désarrois le plus total. Il installa sa belle sur le futon, et réajusta ses vêtements. Yuya ouvrit les yeux et vit une expression qu'elle connaissait mal sur le visage du démon. On pouvait y lire de l'inquiétude et de l'incompréhension. Des images lui revint à la mémoire et elle se mit à pleurer.

-Kyo j'ai eu si peur…

Yuya se blottit contre lui et sanglota en silence.

Le médecin n'arriva jamais.

**A suivre….**

_Alors ça vous a plu ? Ben un petit reviews alors mais avant…_

_J'ai le plaisir de vous annoncer que nous avons un invité spécial !_

_Mesdames, Mesdemoiselles, Messieurs,_

_Voici les désormais célèbres : Commentaires **intelligents** de Tigre Rouge ! (Ci-dessous T.R.)_

_**(1)**T.R. : Ben Nan il le sait pas…_

_Auteur : lol_

_**(2)**T.R. : Mais qu'est ce que tu fais à Yuya_

_Auteur : Tu verras elle n'aura rien…_

_T.R.: J'espère bien je te trouve cruelle_

_Auteur : je sais je sais_

_**(3)**T.R. : C'est qui ? superman ?_

_Auteur : Ouais c'est superman_

_T.R. (des étoiles dans les yeux) : ah ! Je vais aller lui demander un autographe !_ Auteur : --' 

_PS : Je m'excuse auprès de tout les fans de Tigre Rouge…_


	4. Chapitre 4

**Auteur : **_Gasp31_

Titre : _Enceinte ?_

**Base : **_Samurai Deeper Kyo_

**Genre : **_Romance, Générale…_

**Couple : **_Kyo X Yuya et maintenant vous le savez Tokito X Akira… pi je vais peut-être en faire d'autre je verrais bien_

**Disclaimer : _Malheureusement_**_ les personnages ne sont pas à moi… Mais celui qui est dans le ventre de Yuya est à moi ha ha ha_

**Note : **_Heu… Bonne lecture _

**Chapitre 4**

Dans un petit magasin dans un petit village, Un homme nettoyait son sabre, un coquard à l'œil. Sa mère tenait la boutique. Le calme régnait. Un homme rentra, ses yeux étaient remplis de haine. Il se jeta sur le jeune homme et lui attrapa la gorge.

-Je crois que tu as touché à un truc qui ne t'appartenait pas !

-Je ne vois pas du tout de quoi vous parlez…

Le démon resserra la main sur sa prise. Lee commença à manquer d'aire, il implora :

-S'il vous plaît… Lâchez moi… vous allez me tuer…

-C'est mon intention !

La mère du prisonnier se mit à paniquer et prit le sabre de son fils. Elle pointa Kyo de son arme. Il ricana :

-Pose ça vieille femme! Tu pourrais te faire mal!

-Lâchez-le, il ne vous a rien fait !

Il ignora la marchande et revint à sa victime qui souriait.

-Es-tu heureux de ce que tu as fait ?

-Si tu veux savoir, c'était génial… Elle pleurait et me suppliait d'arrêter !

-Mauvaise réponse !

Il enfonça son poing dans le ventre de Lee, qui cracha du sang.

-Sois heureux, tu pourras te vanter d'avoir rencontrer Kyo au yeux de démon !

-Kyo aux yeux de démon…

Sur ces mots il prit son katana en main et l'abattit sur son adversaire. Le jeune homme qui avait reprit son sabre à sa mère, para le coup. Mais Kyo était déjà derrière lui, il lui enfonça le tenrô dans les côtes et le retira aussi sec pour le laisser s'écrouler au sol. La marchande éclata en sanglot.

-Arrête vieille femme, je ne l'aie pas tué. C'est une tête mise à prix et j'ai besoin d'argent. Yuya le conduira au commissariat tout à l'heure.

-Mais…

-J'avoue que c'était bien trouver, qu'il engrosse toutes ces filles pour avoir ensuite leurs gosses et les vendre comme esclave. C'était bien trouver. Mais là, il s'est gouré de nana.

-Comment… ?

-Ca ne te regarde pas !

Il sortit du magasin en tirant le perdant par les cheveux. Il se rendit à l'hôtel où Yuya attendait sa licence de chasseuse de prime à la main. Lorsqu'elle vit son agresseur un tremblement la parcouru de part en part, son cœur se serra et elle tendit fébrilement le bout de papier **(1)**:

-Je ne viens pas avec toi !

-Je ramène du saké et de la nourriture.

-Merci !

Yuya remonta dans sa chambre sous les ronchonnement de Kyo qui se rendait compte qu'il se ramollissait de plus de plus. Elle s'assit sur le futon et ramena ses genoux sous son menton. Si l'homme n'avait pas été là qu'est ce qui se serait passer ? Elle se serait fait violer, elle était alors si faible que ça. Oui, c'était toujours elle qui se faisait agresser et il fallait que les autres viennent la sauver. Sans ses amis elle serait déjà morte depuis bien longtemps. C'est vrai qu'elle maniait avec dextérité son pistolet mais cela ne suffisait pas face à la plupart de ses adversaires. Quelques larmes perlèrent au coin des ses grands yeux verts et coulèrent le long de son joli visage. Kyo rentra à ce moment-là, les bras chargés de saké et de nourriture.

-Yuya arrête d'y penser…

-Mais je suis tellement faible, je ne peux même pas me défendre toute seule. Bientôt je ne pourrais plus sortir sans escorte.

-Tu sais qui est Mayumi ?

-C'est la sœur de Mahiro…

-Oui, Muramasa la protégeait tout le temps. Tellement que je le trouvais totalement ridicule. Et il m'a dis qu'un jour je trouvais une femme et que je la protégerais de la même façon.

-Mais Mayumi est morte…

-Je ferais tout pour que ça n'arrive pas…

Kyo s'était assis à côté d'elle. Le jeune femme se sentit un peu réconfortée et il la berça tendrement comme l'on bercerait un bébé. Le brun se redressa et alla farfouiller dans ses achats, il en sortit une bouteille de saké et deux onigris qu'il tendit à la jeune femme.

-Mange !

-Non merci…

-Je t'ai dit de manger !

-Non, la nourriture m'écœure…

-Si tu ne manges pas je te le mettrais de force dans la bouche !

Yuya imagina la scène et un petit sourire illumina son visage. Le démon fut fière de lui **(2)**.

-Alors ?

-Non, je n'en veux pas !

-Tu ne me laisses pas le choix.

Il l'allongea par terre et s'assit à califourchon sur son bassin. Il prit un onigri et le plaça devant sa bouche.

-Ouvre !

La jeune femme fit non de la tête. Il tenta de bourrer la nourriture dans sa bouche mais elle résista.

-Ouvre la bouche !

La blonde répondit de la même façon que précédemment.

-Je ne voix plus qu'une seule solution !

Il glissa une main sous le kimono de sa compagne et caressa langoureusement ses cuisses. Yuya protesta vivement mais à peine eut-elle entrouvert les lèvres qui Kyo lui avait déjà fourré la boulette de riz dans la bouche.

-Voilà, maintenant mange !

-La chasseuse de prime capitula et avala la nourriture.

-C'est pas loyal !

-Ah, bon pourquoi ?

-Parce que tu utilises mon point faible. **(3)**

Kyo haussa les épaules et alluma sa pipe. A présent la bonne humeur était revenue et Yuya ne pensait plus à cet horrible moment mais elle se demandait quand même qui était l'homme qui avait fais fuir son agresseur.

**OoO**

Un groupe de 3 personnes marchait rapidement en direction d'Edo. Il était composé d'une chamane aux cheveux roses qui tenait un bâton de pèlerin, d'une jeune mibu dont le katana était accroché à sa ceinture et d'un aveugle qui, lui, avait deux sabres jumeaux accrochés dans le dos. Leurs noms étaient respectivement : Akari, Tokito et Akira. **(4)**

-Ah voilà enfin Edo ! J'ai mal aux pieds !

-Arrête de te plaindre… Tu m'énerves !

-Akira ! Tu oses me répondre !

L'aveugle tilta, ça allait être sa fête.

-Je peux donc dévoiler tes secrets !

Il retilta **(5)**, Tokito était présente. La chamane ouvrit la bouche mais avant que des paroles n'en sorte, il plaqua sa main contre ses lèvres.

-S'il te plaît tout mais pas ça !

Akari eut l'œil rieur.

-Tiens Akira me supplie… Comme c'est intéressant…

Elle fit mine de réfléchir et annonça :

-Alors tu mets l'un des kimonos de Tokito jusqu'à demain !

-Tu es folle ! Je ne ferais jamais ça !

-Tu préfère que je dise tes secrets, je sais qu'en particulier l'un de tes rêves que tu m'as racontés est très intéressant.

Le samouraï pâlit c'était exactement ce qu'il ne voulait pas qu'elle raconte, surtout devant Tokito.

-Bon d'accord…

Tokito, elle, aurait préféré connaître les secrets mais voir son amant déguisé en femme ne serait à manquer sous aucun prétexte. **(6)** Elle farfouilla dans ses affaires et en sortit son yukata rose (kimono de cérémonie).

-Tiens celui-là t'ira très bien

-Heu… Tu n'as rien de plus masculin.

-Si je t'en donne un autre je ne pourrais plus m'habiller avec des vêtements propres.

-Bien sur…

Rouge écrevisse, il alla se changer derrière un buisson. Il en ressorti quelque instant plus tard, cramoisi et un peu emmêlé avec les différentes couches et de tissus et la ceinture.

-Tokito, comment tu fais pour mettre ça ?

-Oh que tu es beau ! Tu devrais t'habiller comme ça plus souvent.

-Arrête de te foutre de ma gueule !

Le regard de la mibu croisa celui de la chamane et elles se firent un clin d'œil. La délicate teinte qu'avait prise Akira se changea en un blanc farineux. Un frisson le parcourut.

-Akari tu penses à ce que je penses ?

-Il ne peut pas rester comme ça, il faut arranger ses cheveux.

Akira poussa un « non » désespéré, ce que filles n'écoutèrent pas.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Akira était travesti. **(7)** C'est le moment que choisit une bande de voyou pour attaquer le trio.

-Hé les filles ! Va falloir que vous nous donniez votre argent !

Le dragon sacré à deux têtes passa de rouge de honte à rouge de colère **(8)**. Il l'un de ses sabres jumeaux et gela les alentours. En trois coups de katana il coupa les trois têtes des voyous.

-Allez on a de la route à faire. On doit trouver Kyoshiro et Sakuya pour avoir des infos. ET ARRETEZ DE RIGOLER !

Ses coéquipières pouffaient de rire et continuèrent d'avancer jusqu'au moment où elle éclatèrent de rire.

-Franchement c'est pénible à la fin ! Arrêtez de rire !

-Comment ils ont fais pour te prendre pour une fille !

-Peut-être à cause de cette accoutrement ridicule !

-Attention ne critique pas mon yukata préféré !

-C'est pour les filles !

-Je trouve que ça te mets bien en valeur.

Tokito l'embrassa tendrement sur la joue et il continuèrent leur route. Une heure plus tard ils arrivèrent dans la rue principale d'Edo.

-Quelqu'un sait c'est où ils habitent ?

-Non…

Ils étaient bien avancés, personne ne savait où vivaient leurs principaux informateurs et ils ne trouvaient aucun moyen de se concentrer à cause de la tenue d'Akira. Akari décida de reprendre son calme et déclara :

-On va aller demander au gens s'ils ne connaissent pas Kyoshiro Mibu.

-D'accord !

-On se sépare ?

-Ouais…

Comme ils l'avaient convenu ils se séparèrent et partirent dans les rues. Très vite Akari se retrouva dans un magasin et Tokito retrouva Akira. Ce dernier fulminait.

-Je la tuerais un jour je la tuerais !

-Tu dis ça mais en fait tu l'aimes beaucoup.

Le samurai la regarda droit dans les yeux, espérant y trouver le pourquoi de cette réplique pour le moins saugrenue.

-N'importe quoi !

-En fait c'est un peu comme ta grande sœur…

-Une grande sœur tyrannique **(9)** alors ! ricana-t-il

-Je voie que je n'arriverais jamais à te faire entendre raison. Si je t'ai retrouvé c'est parce que je sais où habite Kyoshiro !

-Où ?

-Dans un maison au bord de la rivière. Il faut retrouver Akari maintenant.

-Ouais, elle doit sûrement être dans la rue marchande !

**A suivre…**

_Alors ça vous a plu ? Ben un petit reviews alors mais avant…_

_J'ai le plaisir de vous annoncer que nous avons un invité spécial !_

_Mesdames, Mesdemoiselles, Messieurs,_

_Voici les désormais célèbres : Commentaires **intelligents** de Tigre Rouge ! (Ci-dessous T.R.)_

_**(1)**T.R. : Tu te rends compte ce gars a failli lui prendre sa virginité avant moi !_

_Auteur : --' Comment tu crois qu'elle est tombée enceinte ?_

_T.R. : Merde ! Je suis arrivée trop tard…_

_Auteur : Nan, tu t'es réveillé trop tard !_

_**(2)**T.R. :Tu le ramollis totalement…_

_Auteur : Je sais mais il fallait bien qu'il la console._

_T.R. : Je n'ai même plus peur de lui maintenant !_

_Kyo ( avec un air très menaçant) : Qui est ce qui ne fais plus peur !_

_T.R. ( tremblant comme une feuille) : Personne, personne !_

_**(3)**T.R. : Je note le point faible de Yuya c'est ses cuisses !_

_Auteur : Qu'est ce que tu fais ?_

_T.R. : Je me renseigne, comme ça la prochaine fois que je croise Yuya, elle sera à moi !_

_Auteur : C'est peine perdu, elle est avec Kyo._

_T.R. : Laisse-moi un peu rêver !_

_Auteur (pense) : il est irrécupérable._

_**(4)**T.R. : Ca existe pas ce mot !_

_Auteur : Je sais mais tout le monde à compris_

_T.R. : Nan pas moi !_

_Auteur : Ca veut juste dire que tu es bête !_

_T.R. : T'es méchante avec Moi_

_Auteur : Qui aime bien châtie bien !_

_**(5)**T.R. :C'est bon on les a reconnu pas besoin de rappeler leurs noms_

_Auteur : Tais-toi ! Tu casses toute ma description !_

_T.R. : C'est pas grave, étant donnée qu'elle est nulle _

_Auteur : T'es méchant ! Je te rappelle que j'ai le crayon et que c'est moi qui écrit !_

_T.R. : Pardon… pardon…_

_Auteur (pense) : je l'ai dans ma poche c'est trop facile !_

_**(6)**T.R. : Je suis entièrement d'accord avec toi !_

_Auteur : Il va être magnifique !_

_T.R. : Tu as eu une trop bonne idée._

_**(7)**T.R. : Il est magnifique !_

_Auteur : Tu vois je te l'avais dis !_

_**(8)**T.R. : Et ben dis donc il passa par toutes les couleurs Akira aujourd'hui !_

_Auteur : ben oui… C'est Akira Arc-en-ciel !_

_T.R. : tu te ruine là il vaut mieux que tu continues à écrire_

_Auteur : Oui tu as raison…_

_T.R. (pense) : J'ai un peu de mal mais je la matte petit à petit_

_Auteur :Nan Nan c'est juste que ma réplique était vraiment bidon_

_T.R. : Tu lis dans mes pensées !_

_Auteur : Crétin c'est moi qui écrit !_

_**(9)**T.R. : Là tu fais de la pub pour ton blog !_

_Auteur : Ouais allez-y tous l'adresse : __http/gasp31. _

_PS : Je m'excuse auprès de tout les fans de Tigre Rouge... _


	5. Chapitre 5

**Auteur : **_Gasp31_

**Titre :** _Enceinte ?_

**Base : **_Samurai Deeper Kyo_

**Genre : **_Romance, Générale…_

**Couple : **_Kyo X Yuya et maintenant vous le savez Tokito X Akira… pi je vais peut-être en faire d'autre je verrais bien_

**Disclaimer : _Malheureusement_**_ les personnages ne sont pas à moi… Mais celui qui est dans le ventre de Yuya est à moi ha ha ha_

**Note :**_Heu… Bonne lecture_

** Chapitre 5**

-Comment ça Kyoshiro est parti ?

Sakuya versa le thé chaud dans les 4 tasses qu'elle avait posées sur la table. Une expression de dégoût s'afficha sur le visage de chacun de ses invités. Akira prit sa tasse et but lentement, pour enfin s'apercevoir que le breuvage était délicieux. Ce qui encouragea ses deux compagnes à boire à leur tour.

-Kyo et Yuya sont venus ici il y a environ 1 mois. La semaine dernière j'ai vu que Yuya allait avoir un problème, un problème un peu spécial alors j'ai demandé à Kyoshiro d'aller les chercher.

-On les cherche aussi, on voudrait savoir où ils sont partis.

-Kyoshiro doit les ramener vous n'avez qu'à les attendre ici…

Akari, Tokito et Akira se concertèrent du regards et répondirent positivement.

-Au fait pourquoi Akira est-il habillé en fille ?

Le samurai rougit violemment et Akari ricana :

-C'est une longue histoire !

**OoO**

Yuya astiquait son arme avant le départ. Kyo était, comme à son habitude, en train de fumer assis contre un mur. Une fois qu'elle eut terminée, elle se leva et tout en regardant son ventre elle demanda :

-Dans combien de temps ça va se voir ?

Le démon haussa un sourcil et répondit :

-Dans 4 ou 5 mois…

La blonde se retourna, un peu surprise qu'il lui ait répondu et dit :

-Comment tu sais ça ?

Le démon haussa son deuxième sourcil et déclara :

-La mère d'Akira attendait un enfant. Son ventre était arrondis et elle était au 4eme mois.

-Je croyais qu'Akira était orphelin.

-Elle était gravement blessée et elle m'a supplié de prendre son fils. Comme je suis une âme charitable et bien je l'ai pris. Mais elle est morte maintenant.

-Ah … et il avait quel âge quand tu l'as recueilli ?

-3 ans je crois…

Yuya aussi était orpheline, heureusement Nozomu s'était occupé d'elle. Elle n'avait jamais connu ses parents et son grand frère n'en parlait jamais. Kyo se leva et la sortit de ses pensées :

-On y va ?

-Oui…

Elle rangea son arme et attrapa son sac puis sortit de la chambre suivie du samurai. Ils sortirent de l'hôtel. Un homme les attendait à la porte, il se jeta sur Yuya :

-Yuya, ça va ? Tu n'as rien ? Quand je suis revenu tu n'étais plus là.

-Kyoshiro !

Le pharmacien lâcha prise et regarda son amie dans les yeux.

-Ca va ?

-Oui je vais bien… ne t'inquiète pas…

Il parut rassurer. Kyo, l'œil méfiant demanda :

-Qu'est ce que tu fais là ?

-Sakuya m'a demandé de venir vous chercher, elle a vu des choses pour Yuya.

-Quelles choses ?

-Elle n'a pas voulu me dire…

En sortant du village ils prirent la direction d'Edo, ils avaient une demi-journée de marche.

**OoO**

Un petit vent soufflait et les draps volaient dans les tout les sens. Sakuya tenta de les rattraper mais ils atterrirent dans la rivière voisine.

-Oh non, ils étaient propres.

Elle en rattrapa un et se mit à les essorer. Akira arriva.

-Tu veux que je t'aides ?

La chamane sursauta et se retourna :

-Akira ! Tu m'as fait peur !

-Excuse-moi…

-Mes draps sont encore tombés dans l'eau…

Il se pencha pour rattraper un draps. Depuis qu'elle avait rencontré, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de se poser une question. Il lui avait rappelé une chose que Nozomu lui avait dite sur Yuya.

-Akira, tu te souviens de ta famille ?

-Pas vraiment, je me souviens juste du visage de ma mère.

-Et tu as eu des frères et sœurs ?

-Je ne sais pas, pourquoi ?

-Quand mon frère a recueilli Yuya, il a aidé sa mère à accoucher et il a vu son passé. Elle avait un autre enfant, c'était un garçon. Et ce fils était parti avec un samouraï, il m'a dit qu'elle était heureuse qu'il soit parti parce qu'elle pensait qu'elle allait mourir. Mais elle a survécu à ses blessures jusqu'à ce qu'elle accouche et là elle est morte.

Akira resta songeur. Il ne s'était jamais vraiment posé de question sur sa véritable famille. Sa seule famille s'était Kyo et les 4 sacrés du ciel. Bien sur il savait qu'il était orphelin, mais avoir des frères et sœurs cela ne lui était jamais venu à l'esprit.

-Tu es sûre ?

-Oui, c'est l'une des choses que Nozomu m'a confiées et que je devais me souvenir.

-Yuya serait ma sœur ?

-Il ne te reste plus qu'à en parler avec elle…

Sakuya leva les yeux et examina le ciel :

-Ah ! Il les a trouvés… Ils se dirigent par ici !

-Tu disais que Yuya avait un problème un peu spécial, qu'est ce que c'était ?

-Je crois qu'elle est enceinte.

Le samouraï ouvrit des yeux ronds comme des soucoupes. **(1)**

-Enceinte ?

-Oui…

-De Kyo ?

-De qui d'autre ?

-Et pourquoi la faire venir ici ?

La grossesse chez les mibus est une épreuve. Très vite elle ne voudra plus s'alimenter, la nourriture va l'écœurer. Ses hormones vont beaucoup travailler et elle va devenir totalement lunatique. En plus comme Kyo est un vrai mibu et Yuya une humaine normale elle risque de faire une fausse couche.

-Kyo sais tout ça ?

-Je ne sais pas, c'est pour ça qu'ils doivent venir ici.

**(2)**

**A suivre….**

_Alors ça vous a plu ? Ben un petit reviews alors mais avant…_

_J'ai le plaisir de vous annoncer que nous avons un invité spécial !_

_Mesdames, Mesdemoiselles, Messieurs,_

_Voici les désormais célèbres : Commentaires **intelligents** de Tigre Rouge ! (Ci-dessous T.R.)_

_**(1)**T.R. : Je te rappelle qu'Akira n'ouvre jamais les yeux._

_Auteur : Ouais je sais mais c'est juste une expression…_

_T.R. : Ah…_

_**(2)**T.R. : Je trouve que je ne fais pas beaucoup de commentaires cette fois-ci !_

_Auteur : C'est normal le chapitre est court donc tu ne fais pas beaucoup de commentaires!_

_PS: Je m'excuse auprès de tout les fans de Tigre Rouge...  
_


	6. Chapitre 6

**Auteur : **_Gasp31_

**Titre :** _Enceinte ?_

**Base : **_Samurai Deeper Kyo_

**Genre : **_Romance, Générale…_

**Couple : **_Kyo X Yuya et maintenant vous le savez Tokito X Akira… pi je vais peut-être en faire d'autre je verrais bien_

**Disclaimer : _Malheureusement_**_ les personnages ne sont pas à moi… Mais celui qui est dans le ventre de Yuya est à moi ha ha ha_

**Note : **_Heu… Bonne lecture _

**Chapitre 6**

Un samurai, un pharmacien et une chasseuse de prime se rendaient à Edo. Ils venaient de déjeuner et ils leur restaient une heure de marche.

-Yuya, pourquoi tu n'as rien mangé ?

-Je n'avais pas faim.

Kyo la fixa, l'air sévère.

-Ne me dis pas qu'il va falloir que je te fasse manger de force !

-Je mangerais quand j'aurais faim !

-Tu sais ce qui arrivera si tu ne manges pas ? **(1)**

-Oui… je sais.

Kyoshiro fixait le couple en se demandant de quoi il parlait. Il crut bon d'ajouter :

-Tu t'inquiètes pour elle maintenant ?

Le démon se retourna et lui jeta un regard ironique :

-Tu ne sais pas comment ça se termine quand je la force à manger.

Yuya lui envoya un regard haineux et un coup dans les côtes. Elle regarda ensuite le pharmacien et expliqua :

-Je suis enceinte et la nourriture m'écœure. Alors la dernière fois qu'il m'a forcée à manger il a fini assis sur moi à me caresser les cuisses.

Lorsque la jeune femme se rendit compte de ce qu'elle venait de dire ses joues prirent une teinte tomate et Kyoshiro éclata de rire.

-Dans ce cas là moi aussi je veux bien te forcer à manger ! **(2)**

Yuya rougit de plus belle et Kyo sortit le tenrô. Il le pointa sur la gorge de Kyoshiro.

-N'essayes même pas !

Le pharmacien sourit et murmura à l'oreille de la jeune femme :

-Il est super possessif ! Hein Yuya ?

-…

-Yuya ?

-…

-Ho Yuya !

La blonde venait de s'écrouler au sol. Kyo se baissa, sa respiration était lente.

-Tu as tes médicaments ?

-Non, ils sont à Edo…

-Bon on va courir alors !

Ils arrivèrent à Edo en moins d'une demi-heure. Yuya s'agitait dans son sommeil et avait de la fièvre. Kyoshiro entra en trombe dans sa maison :

-Sakuya prépare un futon ! Vite !

L'interpellée s'exécuta et mis en place le matelas dans la pièce principale. Kyo y plaça Yuya, il vit Tokito Akira et Akari.

-Qu'est ce que vous faîtes ici ?

-On te racontera après, qu'est ce qu'elle a ?

-Elle refuse de manger et elle a de la fièvre.

Akari leva son bâton de pèlerin, murmura quelques phrases et une lumière régénératrice éclaira la pièce. Yuya était soignée, elle ouvrit les yeux et se jeta dans les bras de Kyo, totalement apeurée :

-Il voulait mon bébé… j'ai eu peur… je ne voulais pas…

-Calme-toi…

Le démon resserra un peu plus ses bras et caressa ses cheveux. Akari fut stupéfaite de la tendresse du démon.

-Tu me promets de manger maintenant ?

-Oui…

Il afficha un sourire confiant tandis qu'Akari et Tokito affichaient, elles, un air abasourdis. Elle avait bien dit « bébé »… Non… Si c'était bien ce qu'elle avait dit.

-C'est donc ça le problème un peu spécial.

Sakuya se leva et disparut par une porte voisine. Elle réapparut quelques instants plus tard un bol de riz à la main. Elle le tendit à Yuya.

-Oh non, pas maintenant…

-Yuya, il faut que tu manges…

-Laisse-le là je le mangerais plus tard, je suis fatiguée là….

Sakuya obéit et posa le bol à côté du futon. La blonde se rallongea et s'emmitoufla sous les couvertures. Akira la regarda s'enrouler dans les draps et demanda, un peu intrigué :

-Tu ne vas pas avoir trop chaud ?

La boule formée sous les couvertures grogna en signe de réponse. Kyo se leva et lui lança :

-Quand tu auras fini de faire la tronche tu mangeras le riz !

-JE NE FAIS PAS LA TRONCHE !

Le samurai quitta la pièce, invitant ainsi les autres à faire de même. Une fois sortis, il attrapa une bouteille de saké et ronchonna :

-Qu'est ce qu'elle peut être chiante !

-Tu dis ça mais en fait tu l'aimes beaucoup.

Kyoshiro vint s'installer à côté. A la surprise générale le démon haussa les épaules sans répondre plus et but une gorgée d'alcool. Profitant de cet instant de calme, Akari s'approcha.

-Kyo ?

-…

-J'ai réussi à trouver le remède pour la maladie de la mort !

-C'est bien…

-Mais je lai fait à partir de ton sang…

-Et… ?

-Je n'en ai pas assez pour vacciner tout les mibus…

-…

- Il faut que tu me donnes de ton sang !

-Et c'est pour ça que vous êtes venues ?

-Oui…

-Et il faut que j'aille chez les mibus pour ça ?

-Oui !

-Et ben débrouille-toi sans moi !

La chamane ouvrit de grands yeux étonnés elle s'attendait à tout sauf à un refus. Elle bredouilla :

-Pourquoi ?

-Je n'ai pas envie de retourner chez les mibus !

-S'il te plaît, Kyo ! Si c'est à cause de Yuya, elle peut venir avec toi !

-Nan, un long voyage lui serait trop dangereux !

La porte s'ouvrit doucement et une petite voix s'en échappa :

-Kyo, vas-y !

Yuya apparut et vint s'asseoir à côté du démon.

-Tu as mangé ?

-Oui… Tu peux y aller, ils sont plus besoin de toi que moi. Si Sakuya et Kyoshiro sont d'accord je resterais ici.

-Oui, on s'occupera bien d'elle et elle mangera.

Une expression indescriptible se créa sur le visage de Kyo. **(3)**

-Ca prendrait combien de temps ?

-Environ 3 semaines, le temps d'arriver et que l'on est assez de sang.

Il but une autre gorgés de saké et acquiesça en ronchonnant. Un grand sourire illumina le visage de la blonde.

-Voilà, en plus d'en créer une tu va sauver beaucoup de vies.

Elle se reçut un autre ronchonnement et l'embrassa tendrement sur la joue puis se leva.

-Je vais aller faire un tour de quoi me dégourdir les jambes.

Akira se leva et saisit l'occasion :

-Je viens avec toi !

-Si tu veux…

Tokito se leva également une pointe de jalousie dans la voix :

-Je viens aussi !

Le dragon à deux têtes fit non de la tête.

-Une seule personne suffira.

-Mais…

-Tokito, s'il te plaît !

Akira et Yuya sortirent. Sakuya s'approcha et l'ex sage et lui expliqua :

-Il a besoin de lui parler de quelque chose d'important.

Tokito tourna les talons, furieuse et quitta à son tour la pièce suivie d'Akari. Il ne restait plus que Sakuya, Kyoshiro et Kyo dans la pièce.

-Bourrez-lui dans la bouche si elle ne veut pas manger.

-Ne t'inquiète pas, on s'occupera bien d'elle.

-Je ne m'inquiète pas, je vous informe !

-Même quand on devait tous les deux protéger Sakuya tu n'étais pas si prévenant.

Kyo rehaussa les épaules et termina la bouteille de saké.

**OoO**

-Yuya, tu te rappelle de tes parents ?

-Nan, quand mon grand frère m'a recueillie j'étais un bébé.

-Et où t'a-t-il recueillie ?

-Dans la ville basse d'Edo, la première partie qui a été brûlée pendant la guerre. On y retournait des fois pour mettre une fleur sur la tombe de ma mère. C'était les seules fois où il me parlait d'elle.

- Il la connaissait ?

-Au début je trouvais ça normal parce que je pensais que nous étions de vrais frères et sœurs. Mais il me racontait souvent qu'elle était morte après m'avoir mise au monde.

-Tu avais des vrais frères et sœurs ?

-Je ne sais pas, pourquoi ?

-Sakuya m'a dis que Nozomu lui avait dit que tu avais un frère.

-Un frère…

-Elle m'a aussi dit que ton frère était parti avec un samurai.

-Un samurai…

-Je viens de la même partie d'Edo que toi et quand Kyo m'a trouvé ma mère était gravement blessée et enceinte. Il est possible qu'elle t'ait mise au monde et qu'elle soit morte après.

La jeune femme resta silencieuse un instant puis de fines larmes coulèrent sur ses joues.

-Pourquoi tu pleures ?

-Je ne pensais pas que j'avais de la famille.

Elle se jeta dans les bras d'Akira. Elle avait un frère, de la famille. La vie était vraiment belle.

**OoO**

Tokito fulminait, Akira était parti depuis plus d'une heure avec Yuya. La blonde était devenue très belle en 3ans, ses formes s'étaient développées et son visage avait pris des aires adultes alors que Tokito restait plate. **(4) **Maiselle s'habillait de façon plus féminine ce qui faisait ressortir les traits fins de son visage. Akira ne cessait de lui dire qu'elle était jolie et très attirante mais elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de se comparer à Yuya ou à Sakuya.

Akira rentra dans la maison, un magnifique sourire sur le visage, il était suivi de Yuya qui avait la même expression. Tokito se dirigea vers, furieuse.

-Qu'est ce que vous avez fais ?

-On a parlé !

-Mon œil ! Alors pourquoi vous avez l'air si heureux ?

Yuya tenta d'expliquer la situation :

-Attends Tokito, ce n'est ce que tu crois !

-Mais je ne crois rien du tout… Je constate juste !

La chasseuse de prime se mit à rire et annonça :

-Akira est mon grand frère !

-Pardon ?

-Akira est mon frère !

L'ex sage, honteuse et complètement déboussolée, bredouilla :

-Je… heu… Je…

-Tu ne crois quand même pas que j'allais piquer la copine de Kyo. Je ne veux pas mourir ! **(5)**

Les joues de la mibu si teintèrent de rouge, Akira lui susurra à l'oreille :

-Tu es trop mignonne quand tu rougis !

Yuya s'éclipsa discrètement pendant que le samurai amorçait un long baiser langoureux.

**A suivre….**

_Alors ça vous a plu ? Ben un petit reviews alors mais avant…_

_J'ai le plaisir de vous annoncer que nous avons un invité spécial !_

_Mesdames, Mesdemoiselles, Messieurs,_

_Voici les désormais célèbres : Commentaires **intelligents** de Tigre Rouge ! (Ci-dessous T.R.)_

_**(1)**T.R. : Qu'est ce qui va lui arriver si elle ne mange pas ?_

_Auteur : Elle va faire une fausse couche_

_T.R. : C'est quoi ?_

_Auteur : Si tu préfère elle va perdre le bébé._

_T.R. : Ah d'accord…_

_**(2)**T.R. : Moi aussi !_

_Auteur : Je suis désolée mais pour faire ce genre de chose va voir un autre auteur !_

_T.R. : Pourquoi ?_

_Auteur : Parce que !_

_**(3)**__T.R. :Décris la pour voir !_

_Auteur : Je peux pas la décrire elle est indescriptible._

_T.R. : En fait, il se laisse convaincre…_

_Auteur : Ouais…_

_**(4) **T.R. : La pauvre, c'est une planche à pain._

_Auteur : Peut-être mais elle est plus puissante que toi. Alors si j'étais toi je me tairais._

_T.R. (n'écoute pas les précieux conseils de l'auteur) : C'est une planche à pain ! C'est une planche à pain !_

_Tokito : Qu'est ce que tu dis Tigre Rouge ?_

_T.R. (a des sueurs froides) : Heu… rien_

_Tokito : tu vas mourir !_

_La la la… Tigre se fait tabasser et pour vous épargner ça je chante… La la la_

_T.R. : Aïe ! J'ai mal !_

_Auteur : Je t'avais prévenu ! _

_**(5) **T.R. : C'est ce qui m'attend si je drague Yuya ?_

_Auteur : Je ne sais pas… Je vais voir…_

_T.R. : S'il te plait fais qu'il soit gentil avec moi._

_Auteur : Tu verras bien._

_PS: Je m'excuse auprès de tout les fans de Tigre Rouge... _


	7. Chapitre 7

**Auteur : **_Gasp31_

**Titre :** _Enceinte ?_

**Base : **_Samurai Deeper Kyo_

**Genre : **_Romance, Générale…_

**Couple : **_Kyo X Yuya et maintenant vous le savez Tokito X Akira… pi je vais peut-être en faire d'autre je verrais bien_

**Disclaimer : _Malheureusement_**_ les personnages ne sont pas à moi… Mais celui qui est dans le ventre de Yuya est à moi ha ha ha_

**Note 1 : **_«…» sont les pensées des personnages _

**Note 2 : **_Heu… Bonne lecture _

**Chapitre 7**

Yuya dormait profondément lorsque Kyo, Akira, Tokito et Akari partirent. Ils quittèrent Edo à l'aube en espérant passer la moitié de la forêt avant la nuit. La blonde ouvrit les yeux, la place à côté d'elle était vide. Elle se remémora leurs ébats de la nuit et sourit tristement, il allait vraiment lui manquer. Elle se leva rapidement et couru vers les toilettes les plus proches.

Kyoshiro la vit passer dans le couloir à toute vitesse et déclara à Sakuya :

-Les nausées du matin font des leurs.

La chamane rit doucement tout en préparant à manger pour la future maman. Cette dernière apparut quelques instants plus tard le teint livide.

-Bonjour !

-Bien dormi ?

-Trop peu…

-Ah bon, pourquoi ?

-On va dire que Kyo m'a fait ses adieux…

Tout en disant cela elle rougit légèrement, ce qui n'échappa pas à on interlocuteur.

-C'est ça les bruits étranges que j'entendais, alors… **(1)**

Sakuya lui donna un petit coup dans les côtes et il vit que Yuya avait la tête baissée et ses cheveux cachaient la majeure partie de son visage où un air triste s'était dessiné.

-Il va vite revenir, ne t'inquiète pas !

-Je ne m'inquiète pas, de toutes façons il ne m'a même pas réveillé quand il est parti !

-Peut-être, mais si tu savais le nombre de recommandations qu'il nous a fait.

Un sourire effaça l'expression triste de la jeune femme et Sakuya lui présenta un onigri à la couleur et la forme un peu étrange.

-Tiens, mange un peu…

-Non, merci…

-Mes onigris sont un peu comme mon thé ils ont l'air louche mais ils sont très bons.

Yuya prit la boulette de riz et s'approcha lentement de sa bouche, mais avant qu'elle ne soit dans sa bouche un haut-le-cœur la renvoya aux toilettes. Kyoshiro soupira :

-Je comprends maintenant pourquoi Kyo avait du mal à la nourrir. **(2)**

-Il y a bien quelque chose qui ne l'écœure pas.

-On trouvera bien.

Sur ces mots pleins d'espoir **(3)**, il l'embrassa tendrement.

**OoO**

Les forêts, ses arbres… ses arbres et ses cadavres. La groupe s'était déjà fait attaquer 5 fois pas des tueurs, créatures et réfugiés de guerre. Kyo ne parlait pas, Akira et Akari se disputaient et Tokito se demandait ce qu'elle faisait avec eux.

-Tu es vraiment horrible !

-Tu m'insultes ! Je peux donc dévoiler tes secrets !

-Non, non !

-Je peux donc dire que tu as rêvé que Tokito te faisait manger des fraises à la chantilly alors que tu portais un tutu. **(4)**

-Tais-toi !

-En plus tu me donnes des ordres ! Alors je peux aussi dire que tu avais fait une grève de la faim juste parce que Luciole avait couché avec la fille dont tu étais tomber amoureux quand on avait escale à Tokyo.

-C'est pas vrai !

-Ah oui tu as raison tu n'as fait une grève de la faim, tu as pleuré dans dons ton lit pendant trois jours.

-S'il te plait Akari tais-toi !

-Quand tu veux tu peux être gentil.

Tokito ricana, elle allait à présent pouvoir le faire chanter tant quelle voulait. Akari aussi paraissait heureuse d'avoir raconté les secrets d'Akira. ce dernier avait décidé de se taire **(5)** de peur que d'autres secrets ne soient révélés. Kyo leva les yeux.

-Luciole, sors de là !

Le mibu sortit des broussailles en faisant des signes de la main.

-Salut tout le monde ! Vous allez où ?

-Chez les mibus.

-Je m'ennuie… Je peux venir avec vous ?

-Si tu veux.

Il emboîta le pas et sans un mot, ils continuèrent d'avancer. Au bout dune heure le maître des flammes remarqua :

-Tiens Yuya n'est pas avec vous ?

Kyo envoya un regard noir au sacré du ciel et Akira prit la parole :

-Elle est restée à Edo…

-Ah…

Ils marchèrent ensuite pendant plus de 2h pour enfin s'installer dans une clairière et y établir un campement. Luciole se disait que s'il retournait chez les mibu il pourrait voir Shinrei mais il ne réfléchit pas plus il vit une chenille. Tokito se chamaillait avec Akira, leur dispute se termina derrière des buissons. Tandis qu'Akari faisait un feu. . Kyo sortit une bouteille de saké d'on ne sait où et but, assis contre un arbre.

-Kyo ! D'où tu sors du saké ?

Le démon sortit victorieusement le porte monnaie de sa compagne et déclara :

-Je lui ais piqué avant de partir.

**OoO**

- Grrr, quand il rentrera je le tuerais ! Quel démon !

La chasseuse de prime tapa du pied, elle venait de découvrir un mot de Kyo poser sur ses affaires dans sa chambre.

« Je garde l'argent. Kyo »

Alerté par ses cris, Kyoshiro apparut dans la pièce.

-Yuya, qu'est ce qui se passe ?

-C'est juste que Kyo est parti avec mon porte-monnaie. Il va encore me mettre à sec !

-Encore ?

-Oui, il est toujours en train d'acheter du saké avec MON argent !

-C'est normal, il n'a pas d'argent à lui.

-Peut-être mais il n'est pas obligé de me taxer moi !

-Dans un sens si ! Il n'y a que toi qu'il puisse taxer.

-Il m'énerve ! Il m'énerve !

-Mais oui… Bien sur. Sakuya prépare du thé tu en veux ?

-Oui… je veux bien.

Le pharmacien fut agréablement surpris de cette réponse et l'emmena dans la pièce principale. Sakuya les attendait tranquillement, trois tasses était servies.

-Yuya, tu te joins à nous ?

-Oui

La brune sortit une nouvelle tasse et la posa sur la table.

-Mais, il y en avait déjà 3

-Kyoshiro ne t'as pas dit, nous avons un invité !

-Et bien je ne vais pas vous déranger alors…

-Reste, tu le connais.

-On parle de moi !

Ils se retournèrent tous vers la voix. Yukimura était dans l'embrasure de la porte un grand sourire sur les lèvres.

-J'ai apporté des gâteaux.

Il sortit de son kimono une boite plate rectangulaire, il l'ouvrit et la posa sur la table. Yuya s'approcha et reconnu les pâtisseries, son grand frère achetait les mêmes. Les 4 amies s'assirent autour de la table et ils commencèrent à discuter. La chasseuse de prime attrapa l'un des gâteaux et l'amena à sa bouche. Une furieuse envie de vomir la fit lever et l'emmena dans les sanitaires.

-Je trouve que ses nausées matinales dure très longtemps, dit Kyoshiro un peu inquiet, c'est normal ?

Sakuya lui répondit un peu plus confiante :

-Chaque femme réagit différemment. Mais là comme Kyo est un mibu je pense qu'elle va hériter de tout les effets indésirables.

Le chef de 10 guerriers de Sanada regardait la discussion sans comprendre :

-Qu'est ce qu'elle a ?

-Elle est enceinte !

-Mais c'est magnifique. Kyo doit être heureux. A propos il n'est pas là ?

-Non, il est parti chez les mibus ce matin.

-Et il a laissé Yuya toute seule !

-Elle ne pouvait pas supporter le voyage à cause de sa grossesse alors elle est restée ici.

-Ah…

-Et puis il lui faut une attention constante elle ne veut plus mangé. Ses nausées durent du matin jusqu'au soir. Alors il faut la forcer ! Je crois que pour elle ça va être dure…

Yukimura resta quelques minutes muet puis déclara :

-Et vous avez pensé à lui donner des médicaments contres la nausées ?

-Ils risqueraient d'abîmer le bébé.

Yuya vint se rasseoir, le visage renfermé et les yeux dans le vague. Sakuya lui tendit un autre gâteau :

-Essaye de manger quand même un peu. Quand on a l'estomac calé on vomit moins.

-Non merci, je préfère boire mon thé tranquillement je mangerais bien ce soir.

La blonde leva ses yeux verts vers leur invités et s'excusa :

-Désolé, je suis enceinte et…

-Je sais, ils m'ont expliqué

Yuya prit sa tasse de thé et la porta à ses lèvres, et but doucement :

-Et vous avez pensé à un prénom ?

De surprise, elle recracha tout le liquide et se brûla vivement les cuisses.

-Aïe ! C'est chaud !

Sans écouter les dires de ses amies, elle se leva et couru dans sa chambre chercher de quoi se changer. Elle fouilla dans ses affaires et s'habille. Elle vit son carnet de têtes mises à prix dépassé de son sac. Elle le prit et le feuilleta, nostalgique du bon vieux temmps, elle tomba sur l'affiche de « Kyo aux yeux de démon » d'une valeur de 1 million de ryo et elle fondit en larmes.

Lorsqu'elle s'arrêta de pleurer, elle chercha la raison de son chagrin. La seule plausible était ses hormones, elles étaient totalement bousculées et chacune de ses émotions étaient décuplées.

« Ben maman, qu'est ce qui t'arrive »

Yuya sursauta et chercha d'où pouvait bien provenir cette voix.

-Qui êtes vous ?

« Ben c'est moi »

-Je ne trouve pas ça drôle !

« Ne me gronde pas »

-Qui es-tu ?

« Ben j'ai pas encre de nom »

Yuya réfléchit quelques instants et affirma :

-Un fœtus ne peut pas parler ! **(6)**

**A suivre….**

_ Alors ça vous a plu ? Ben un petit reviews alors mais avant…_

J'ai le plaisir de vous annoncer que nous avons un invité spécial !  
Mesdames, Mesdemoiselles, Messieurs,  
Voici les désormais célèbres : Commentaires intelligents de Tigre Rouge ! (Ci-dessous T.R.)  


_**(1)**T.R. : Quel genre de bruits étranges ?_

_Auteur : T'avais qu'à être là pour entendre !_

_T.R. : En parlant de ça quand est ce que tu me fais apparaître ?_

_Auteur : Tu verras bien !_

_**(2)**T.R. : Moi aussi maintenant…_

_**(3)**T.R. : Plein d'espoir, tu ne crois pas que tu exagères un peu._

_Auteur : Pas du tout…C'est pour exprimer le mélodrame !_

_T.R.: Le mélodrame ?_

_Auteur: Cherche dans le dico!  
_

_**(4)**T.R. : Bravo bien trouver !_

_Auteur : Merci beaucoup !_

_T.R. : Mais c'est quoi un tutu ?_

_Auteur : C'est ce que porte les danseuses occidentales. C'est une jupe rose._

_T.R. : Oh encore mieux que ce que je pensais._

_**(5) **T.R. : Il a raison !_

_Auteur : Ben ouais j'ai plein d'autre idée de secret d'Akira._

_T.R. : A la prochaine occasion balance en plein ! _

_T.R. : C'est vrai ça ! Un fœtus ne peut pas parler !_

_Auteur : Mais ce n'est pas n'importe quel fœtus !_

_PS : Je m'excuse auprès de tout les fans de Tigre Rouge... _


	8. Chapitre 8

**Auteur : **_Gasp31 _

**Titre : **_Enceinte ?_

**Base :** _Samurai Deeper Kyo_

**Genre : **_Romance, Générale…_

**Couple : **_Kyo X Yuya et maintenant vous le savez Tokito X Akira… pi je vais peut-être en faire d'autre je verrais bien_

**Disclaimer : **_**Malheureusement** les personnages ne sont pas à moi… Mais celui qui est dans le ventre de Yuya est à moi ha ha ha_

**Note 1 : **_«…» sont les pensées des personnages _

**Note 2 : **_Heu… Bonne lecture _

**Chapitre 8**

Depuis l'intervention du fœtus Yuya se posait beaucoup de questions. Elle n'avait jamais entendu parlé de femme enceinte qui pouvait communiquer avec leur enfant. Elle n'avait donc rien dit à personne de peur des réactions de chacun.

« - Au fait tu es un garçon ou une fille ? »

« Je ne sais pas ce n'est pas encore déterminé… » **(1)**

Une semaine était passée. La future maman se nourrissait peu mais retrouvait l'appétit peu à peu. Elle recevait souvent la visite de Yukimura. Ce dernier avait raconté au palais qu'elle était enceinte, du coup Tigre Rouge **(2)**, Bontenmaru, Okuni et d'autres lui rendaient souvent visite.

La deuxième semaine passa aussi vite que la première. Le ventre de la jeune femme était encore plat mais elle recevait de temps en temps des présents pour l'enfant. Ce dernier en était fort content.

« - J'ai encore reçu des jouets… »

« Génial, accouche vite ! »

« - Ouais, vivement ! »

La troisième semaine fit terrible. Yuya était d'humeur massacrante. Elle ne voulait rien avaler et restait enfermée dans sa chambre. Elle en sortit quand même un après-midi pour aller dans le centre-ville « faire des courses » comme elle l'avait dit. Lorsqu'elle revint son bas du dos lui faisait mal et elle avait de l'argent dans les poches. **(3)**

-Yuya qu'est ce que tu es allée faire, cette après midi ? lui avait demandé, un peu inquiet, Kyoshiro

-Je me suis fait de l'argent et un truc que seule Kyo pourra voir ! **(4)**

IL fut révéler un peu plus tard que Yuya s'était rendue dans le centre ville pour ce faire un petit tatouage dans le bas du dos. Mais en rentrant, elle remarqua que la tête du tatoueur état mise à prix. Alors au lieu de le payer, elle l'avait emmené au commissariat où elle avait empoché la récompense. **(5)**

Une quatrième semaine débuta. Le démon n'était pas arrivé mais personne ne s'inquiétait, la ponctualité n'était pas vraiment inscrite dans ses gènes. Et puis Akari avait dit « environ 3 semaines». A la fin de la semaine Yuya se posait tout de même des questions. Avait-il trouvé une nouvelle fille ? Ou lui était il arrivé quelque chose ? Personne ne pouvait y répondre alors elle regardait son ventre s'arrondir doucement.

Une cinquième semaine vint s'ajouter à cette attente. Cela faisait un peu plus d'un mois que la chasseuse de prime n'avait pas vu Kyo. Elle avait décidé de manger, alors au prix d'énorme effort elle s'alimentait avec les encouragements du fœtus. **(6)** Ce dernier ne voulait d'ailleurs toujours pas révéler son sexe.

« Allez Maman encore un peu, j'ai faim ! »

« - Ben pas moi »

« J'espère que quand je sortirais, tu me donneras à manger à ma faim »

« -Pour l'instant tu es dans mon ventre et c'est moi qui suis obligé de manger des trucs qui m'écœure ! »

Au cours du mois suivant le fœtus se posait également des questions, son père ne rentrait pas et sa mère devenait folle. Kyoshiro et Sakuya avaient beau essayé de la rassurer et lui promettre qu'il ne l'avait pas oublié et qu'il reviendrait bientôt, Yuya répétait sans cesse :

-Il va me le payer cher, me faire endurer ça seule. Je le tuerais ! Je le tuerais !

Vers la fin de ce même mois Okuni et Yukimura lui avaient rendu visite et pendant qu'ils buvaient du thé, la blonde l'avait dis et ses amies avaient pensé en concert :

« Quand il rentrera tu seras tellement contente que tu seras incapable de le taper »

Mais qui n'arrivait pas, 4 mois plus tard. Le ventre de Yuya s'arrondissait fortement. Maintenant on pouvait facilement comprendre que le jeune femme attendait un heureux évènement. La dernière semaine du quatrième mois arriva, Yuya désespérait totalement de revoir un jour son démon. Même son incroyable foi en lui, la quittait peu à peu…

**OoO**

Le groupe de guerrier était arrivé au pays mibu depuis quelques jours. Kyo donnait son sang en ronchonnant pendant qu'Akari expérimentait de nouveaux remèdes. Tokito avait repris ses quartiers avec Akira qui avait officiellement emménagé dans son palais. Luciole, quant à lui, vagabondait dans les rues mibus sans vraiment de but précis. Ce jour-là il croisa un groupe de jeunes mibus. Les adolescentes pouffèrent lorsqu'il passa à côté d'elles avec son air endormis **(7) **mais il n'y prêta pas attention. Un garçon brun l'interpella :

-Hé ! Le blond ! T'es perdu ?

Le dit blond se retourna et répondit tristement :

-Oui…

L'air taquin, son interlocuteur lui lança :

-Et tu cherches qui ?

Luciole réfléchit un instant et haussa les épaules dans un soupir :

-Je ne sais pas…

Les mibu restèrent estomaqué et ils le regardèrent partir ? Une jeune fille d'un e blondeur immaculée s'avança et déclara :

- Celui-là il est pour moi ! **(8)**

Un de ses camarades lui dit :

-Tu t'intéresses toujours au mec bizarre ! Mitsu !

-Peut-être et alors ?

Son interlocuteur haussa les épaules alors que la jeune fille courrait après le drôle de samurai.

-Comment tu t'appelles ?

-Luciole

-Moi c'est Mistu. Tu vas où ?

-En quoi ça te regarde ?

-Je peux venir avec toi ?

-Non…

-Pourquoi ?

-Je suis bien seul je n'ai pas besoin de fille avec moi ! Salut !

D'un pas nonchalant il continua sa route. Il se demanda un instant ce que cette fille lui voulait puis haussa les épaules et se dit qu'il pourrait aller embêter Shinrei.

Kyo râlait, la sacré du ciel le vidait de son sang depuis une semaine et elle venait de lui annoncer qu'il devrait rester plus longtemps. Les résultats étaient très décevants et elle devait se remettre à chercher un antidote.

Et 4 mois plus tard Akari sortit de son laboratoire victorieuse.

**A suivre…**

_Alors ça vous a plu ? Ben un petit reviews alors mais avant…_

_J'ai le plaisir de vous annoncer que nous avons un invité spécial !_

_Mesdames, Mesdemoiselles, Messieurs,_

Voici les désormais célèbres : Commentaires **intelligents** de Tigre Rouge ! (Ci-dessous T.R.)

_**(1)**T.R. : D'après ton cours de S.V.T. tu écris des bêtises !_

_Auteur (pense) : pourquoi y a-t-il fallu que je lui passe mon cours de S.V.T. ? (Parle à Tigre Rouge) : Oui mais en fait je ne sais pas encore si le bébé sera une fille ou un garçon alors c'est juste histoire de faire diversion le temps que je me décide._

_T.R. : Et pourquoi tu ne demande pas au lecteur de décider ?_

_Auteur : C'est une très bonne idée alors je lance un sondage :_

Voulez-vous que l'**enfant** de Yuya et de Kyo soit une **fille** ou un **garçon** ?

Et si vous avez une idée vous pourriez même me donner des **idées de prénoms** ! ( pas de noms vulgaires, et si possible des prénoms japonais SVP)

Merci d'y répondre par reviews ( en fait, je crois qu'y avais que comme ça que vous pouviez répondre XD)

_T.R. : Ben voilà et tu l'arrêteras quand ton sondage ?_

_Auteur : _J'arrêterais le sondage dans **le chapitre qui précède celui où Yuya accouche !**

_T.R. : Et on aura les résultats là ?_

_Auteur : Ben non les résultats vous les aurez en lisant le chapitre où Yuya accouche !_

_T.R. : Ok mais tu me le diras à moi ? Hein ? Ma petite Gaspy ?_

_Auteur : C'est quoi ce surnom débile ! Tu le sauras en même temps que les autres !_

_**(2)**Auteur : Voilà tu es apparu !_

_T.R. : Et c'est tout ! Je ne fais pas de démonstrations de mon incroyable talent ou je ne sauve pas Yuya !_

_Auteur : Nan ! Mais tu arriveras plus tard ! _

_**(3)**T.R. : Mon dieu ! Gaspy qu'est ce que tu lui as fait faire !_

_Auteur : Ne m'appelle pas comme ça !_

_T.R. : Réponds à ma question !_

_Auteur : Je ne lui ai rien fait faire de dégradant. C'est tout ce que tu sauras !_

_T.R. : Mouais je n'ai pas vraiment confiance !_

_**(4)**T.R. : J'ai de plus en plus peur !_

_Auteur : Lis la suite tu verras bien que je ne lui aie rien fais faire de dégradant !_

_**(5)**T.R. : Un instant j'ai cru que tu lui avais fait faire le trottoir…_

_Auteur : Tu as vraiment les idées mal placées ! Je t'avais dit que je ne lui avais rien fait faire de dégradant._

_T.R. : C'est vrai tu as raison…_

_Auteur (pense) : Il se rend de plus en plus facilement, c'est trop bien !_

_**(6)**T.R. : Tiens, il est encore là celui-là !_

_Auteur : Ben oui je te rappelle qu'il est dans le ventre de Yuya ! Et qu'il ne peut pas vraiment bouger…_

_T.R. : Mais je ne comprends toujours pas pourquoi il parle !_

_Auteur : Tu le sauras plus tard !_

_**(7)**T.R. : C'est vrai qu'il a toujours l'air endormis… tu sais pourquoi ?_

_Auteur : Peut-être parce qu'il est fatigué ! Nan j'en sais rien…_

**_  
(8)_**_T.R. : Alors lui il va même avoir une copine ! Et moi je n'apparais même pas !_

_Auteur : T'es jaloux !_

_T.R. : Oui et alors ?_

_Auteur : Rien… Rien… Mais qu'est ce qui te fait dire qu'il va avoir une copine ?_

_T.R. : C'est mon intuition qui me le dit !_

Auteur : Ah bon… 


	9. Chapitre 9

**Auteur : **_Gasp31_

**Titre : **_Enceinte ?_

**Base : **_Samurai Deeper Kyo_

**Genre : **_Romance, Générale…_

**Couple : **_Kyo X Yuya et maintenant vous le savez Tokito X Akira… pi je vais peut-être en faire d'autre je verrais bien_

**Disclaimer : _Malheureusement_**_ les personnages ne sont pas à moi… Mais celui qui est dans le ventre de Yuya est à moi ha ha ha_

**Note 1 : **_«…» sont les pensées des personnages _

**Note 2 : **_Je suis très contente parce que beaucoup de personnes m'ont laissé des reviews et je vous en remercie. Mais j'ai une petit problème, c'est à propos du sondage, je suis a égalité entre fille et garçon… Ya fallut que ça m'arrive lol… alors j'aimerais bien que vous les départagiez… SVP… Merci beaucoup et bonne lecture !_

**Chapitre 9**

Yuya attendait encore et encore. Son ventre, déjà arrondi, grossissait de jour en jour et le fœtus devenait, bizarrement, de moins en moins bavard. Sakuya avait décidé de perfectionner sa cuisine, elle passait tout son temps derrière les fourneaux. Et Kyoshiro, en raison de l'hiver naissant, devait soigner beaucoup de personne à Edo. La blonde se sentait un peu seul et attendait patiemment mais avec une certaine colère le retour de son démon.

Par un matin où la neige avait envahit le pays, Yuya avait décidé d'aider Kyoshiro, ce dernier avait accepter avec joie, voyant bien que la jeune femme s'ennuyait. Ils se mirent en place dans le salon de la petite mais confortable maison. Un futon en milieux de la pièce principale comme table d'examen et la bonne vieille boite à pharmacie poser à côté… Une foule s'était déjà amassée devant la porte. Mais un homme dépassa tous les patients, l était grand, brun et portait un long sabre à la ceinture. Il s'approcha de la blonde, elle le reconnut.

PAFF **(1)**

-4 mois c'est pas 3 semaines ! qu'est ce que tu faisais ?

Kyo frotta sa joue endolorie et répondit froidement :

-Je n'ai aucun compte à te rendre !

-Maintenant que tu m'a mise enceinte, si !

-Moi qui pensais que tu me sauterais dans les bras…

-Kyo, j'étais morte d'inquiétude et le petit auss…

Elle mit sa main devant sa bouche, elle avait parlé beaucoup trop vite. Avec un peu de chance il s'en ficherait mais ce n'était pas le cas.

-Qu'est ce que tu as dit ?

-Rien…

Le démon la prit par les épaules et la secoua comme un prunier.

-Je plains l'enfant il a une mère complètement folle !

-Et un père totalement irresponsable !

Kyo sembla réagir à cette insulte, il plaça sa main sur la nuque de Yuya et attirer par ce qu'il n'avait pas put faire depuis longtemps, l'embrassa longuement et profondément en dominant totalement la cavité de sa compagne. La blonde en oublia totalement sa rancune et la dispute en resta là. Quand il la relâcha enfin, il afficha un sourire vainqueur et ajouta :

-J'avais raison il ont grossis !

Yuya grogna et réajusta son kimono que le démon avait, pendant le baiser, desserré et fait lentement glisser.

-Grrr… Tu m'énerves ! Démon !

-C'est pour ça que tu m'aimes, non ?

La jeune femme rougit et baissa la tête. Le sourire victorieux du démon s'agrandit à cette réaction. Elle croisa ses bras sur sa poitrine et frissonna :

-Bon il fait froid, on va dire à Sakuya que tu es là pendant que Kyoshiro reçoit les premiers clients.

Il la suivit d'un pas lent et finit par avouer :

-Son antidote ne marchait pas alors j'ai du rester plus longtemps…

Yuya ne répondit rien mais esquissa un sourire satisfait, heureuse de cette confidence.

Sakuya, terrée dans la cuisine où la chaleur de fourneaux réchauffait l'atmosphère, attendait la fin de la cuisson de son énième tentative de cuisine occidentale. Un navigateur était un jour venu se faire signer pas Kyoshiro et pour le remercier il lui avait donner un livre de recettes de pâtisseries françaises. Le voyageur avait traduit tous les textes en japonais et un peu explique quelques principes de bases de cette langue compliquées **(2). **La chamane ne savait rien de se pays où les gens mangent des grenouilles **(3) **mais voulait tout faire pour améliorer sa façon de cuisine.

Yuya entra dans la maison et se dirigea, tout sourire, vers al cuisine.

-il est enfin revenu !

Sakuya se retourna et lui rendit son sourire.

C-'est merveilleux, tu vois bien qu'il ne t'avait pas oublié.

Kyo rentra à son tour et prit la parole :

-Il y a un moment où je me suis demandé si je ne de vais pas resté chez les mibu et puis j'ai imaginée la planche à pain avec un bébé. Ca m'a fait bien fait marrer et après je me suis dit l'enfant deviendrais complètement taré avec une mère pareil. Et puis je ne pouvais pas abandonner mon fils comme ça !

-Ton fils ?

-Ca ne peut être qu'un homme ! Puisque je suis le père !

Yuya soupira devant l'excès de fierté dont Kyo faisait l'objet. Elle pensa qu'il avait du sortir la plus longue réplique de toute sa vie et fut très surprise qu'il se vante à propos de l'enfant. Elle posa sa main sur son front et dit très sérieusement :

-Depuis combien de temps tu n'as pas bu de saké ?

Le démon cligna des yeux un peu surpris, mais il repris vite du poil de la bête et lui susurra à l'oreille :

-Au fait, tu n'avais pas froid tout à l'heure. Je vais m'occuper de toi spécialement !

-Quoi ?

Sans se préoccuper de sa réponse, il la prit dans ses bras et l'emmena sous les pouffements de Sakuya.Ca faisait longtemps qu'elle n'avait pas vu Kyo, si joyeux.

**OoO**

Luciole s'entraînait. Non par besoin de se renforcer mais plutôt par besoin de se divertir. Tut un coup il s'arrêta une chenille venait de se mettre sur son chemin.

-Tu es vraiment un homme étrange !

Il se retourna et découvrit une jeune femme dans l'embrasure de la porte.

-Tu ne te souviens pas de moi ?

-Non…

La mibu, un peu indignée, croisa ses bras sur sa poitrine et s'approcha de la chenille.

-Qu'est ce que tu fais ?

-Je la pousse avant que je ne la blesse.

Voyant que le samurai regardait plus l'insecte qu'elle, Mitsu ouvrit un peu son kimono pour laisser apparaître ses charmes.

-Si tu ouvres ton kimono autant tu vas attraper froid ;

Abasourdis par cette réponse, elle s'approcha avec une nouvelle idée en tête.

-Et bien réchauffe moi alors !

-Non, j'ai pas envie…

L'adolescente ne comprenait décidant rien à cet homme mais ne se laissait pas démonter pour autant. Elle décida de tenter une approche moins rapide.

-Tu as les yeux jaunes…

-Et toi bleus…

-Oui ma mère dis qu'il sont aussi pur que l'eau du seigneur Shinrei…

Luciole eut un éclair de génie. C'était Shinrei qu'il était venu voir au pays mibu. Il se leva et dans un signe de la main quitta la jeune fille.

-Mais tu vas où ?

-Tu m'as rappelé que je devais aller voir Shinrei. Alors je vais le voir.

-Il n'acceptera pas de te recevoir…

-Qui ?

-Shinrei

-Pourquoi tu me parles de Shinrei ?

-Mais c'est toi qui…

Mitsu se pinça l'arrête de son nez en fermant les yeux était-il simplement bête ou complètement allumé. Lorsqu'elle rouvrit ses deux perles bleus il avait disparut. Elle chercha partout mais il était partit sans laisser la moindre trace.…

**OoO**

Kyo colla sa compagne contre le mur en entamant un baiser fougueux. Elle le repoussa gentiment.

-Non Kyo je n'en ai pas envie… désolée…

-Bon je vais te violer alors…

-Non Kyo arrête… s'il te plaît je veux te poser une question…

-Qu'est ce que tu es chiante…

-Quel est le secret de ta naissance ?

Le démon se raidit, personne ne le lui avait demandé jusqu'à présent et tout allait pour le mieux.

-Pourquoi tu veux savoir ça ?

-Tu ne veux pas me le dire ?

-…

-Moi je suis sûre que tu es né d'amour.

-Pourquoi tu dis ça ?

-Je suis sure que tu vas le démentir mais tes yeux sont remplis d'amour. Le rouge c'est la couleur de l'amour, non ?

-C'est n'importe quoi…

-Pourquoi tu me contraries toujours ?

La chasseuse de prime éclata en sanglot comme une petite fille. Kyo un peu pris de court, resta silencieux.

-Ce n'est pas à cause de toi que je pleure mais à cause de mes hormones ne te méprends pas…

-Tes hormones ?

-Oui je pleure pour un oui ou pour un non depuis quelques temps. Et tout ça c'est de ta faute!

-Ma faute ?

-Bien sur, si tu ne m'avais pas mise enceinte ça ne serais pas comme ça.

-Et c'est reparti !

-Oui c'est reparti ! Regarde-moi je ressemble à une grosse vache. En plus quand le bébé sera là il va pleurer toutes les nuits et je ne dormirais plus.

« C'est pas vrai ! »

-Oh toi, tais-toi !

-A qui tu parles ?

-A personne…

« Par ce que je suis personne ! »

« - Tais-toi tu m'énerves ! »

« Oh mais je n'ai rien dis moi ! »

« - Il va encore me prendre pour une folle… »

« Pourquoi ? »

« - Parce que je parle avec un fœtus ! »

« Je ne suis qu'un fœtus pour toi alors !** (4) **»

« -… »

Yuya se rendit qu'elle n'avait jamais dit de mots gentils au fœtus. Elle réalisa qu'elle serait une très mauvaise mère si elle continuais comme ça. Elle explosa directement devant Kyo :

-Tu veux savoir ! Et bien je parle avec l'enfant ! Oui je discute avec le bébé que j'ai dans le ventre !

-Quoi ?

-Ne me fais pas répéter, Kyo !

-Comment ça tu parles avec lui ?

-Comme toi quand tu parlais avec Kyoshiro.

Le démon resta perplexe quelques instants puis, n'ayant à son tour trouvé aucune explication rationnelle, éclata de rire :

-T'as le don de me faire marrer toi ! A chaque fois qu'il t'arrive un truc tu trouves le moyen d'empirer les choses !

-Si je dois croire ce que tu dis je suis une chieuse !

-Exactement !

-Et bien tu peux lui dire au revoir à la chieuse, parce que tu ne la reverras plus jamais !

-Et pourrais-je savoir où ma chieuse va-t-elle aller ?

-Dans la chambre d'à côté **(5)** en attendant que tu t'en ailles !

-Qui t'a dit que je m'en irais ?

-Tu ne resteras pas ici toute ta vie !

-Et toi non plus, tu es trop instable !

Les yeux gorgés de larmes, les bras chargées de ses affaires et le pas rageur, Yuya sortit de la pièce sans rien ajouter. Kyo alluma sa pipe en pensant qu'elle finirait bien par revenir. **(6)**

**A suivre…**

_Alors ça vous a plu ? Ben un petit reviews alors mais avant…_

_J'ai le plaisir de vous annoncer que nous avons un invité spécial !_

_Mesdames, Mesdemoiselles, Messieurs,_

_Voici les désormais célèbres : Commentaires **intelligents** de Tigre Rouge ! (Ci-dessous T.R.)_

_T.R. : c'est quoi ce PAFF ?_

_Auteur : Elle lui a mis une baffe_

_T.R. : Rappelle moi de ne jamais arrivez en retard à mon prochain rencard avec elle_

_Auteur : Ton prochain rencard ?_

_T.R. : Ben oui celui que tu vas écrire dans un chapitre suivant ! Hein ma petite Gaspy !_

_Auteur : tu peux toujours rêver !_

_T.R. : T'es méchante avec moi !_

_Auteur : nan juste réaliste !_

_T.R. : C'est pas si dure que ça le français !_

_Auteur : Ca se voit que tu ne l'utilise pas tout les jours, le nombre de règle de grammaire et presque infini et il y a plein d'exceptions. Je suis contente que ce soit ma langue maternelle parce que je pense que les étranger on beaucoup de mal à l'apprendre. L'anglais est beaucoup pus simple_

_T.R. (a décrocher au milieux l'explication de l'auteur) : je suis entièrement d'accord avec toi !_

_T.R. : Beurk ! tu manges des grenouilles !_

_Auteur : nan je n'aime pas trop ça mais il paraît que ça à le goût de poulet._

_T.R. : Pauvre bête !_

_Auteur : je sais je dis ça à chaque fois que je vois quelqu'un en manger…_

_T.R. : Je le trouve très loquace pour un fœtus _

_Auteur : Je suis sûre que tu ne sais même pas ce que ça veut dire « loquace »_

_T.R. : Heu… ouais_

_Auteur : ca veut dire qu'il parle beaucoup_

_T.R. : bon ben c'est exactement ce que je voulais dire !_

_Auteur : Pour répondre à ta première réplique, c'est vrai qu'il parle beaucoup mais tu sauras après pourquoi…_

_T.R. : quel sens de la répartie_

_Auteur : Tu peux le dire…_

_T.R. : Ca veut dire qu'elle est libre ?_

_Auteur : je sais pas… peut-être…_

_T.R. (met son plus beau kimono) _

_Auteur : on pue savoir ce que tu fais,_

T .R. : je me fais beau pour aller la voir _Auteur : Nan, tu restes ici… et tu la laisse tranquille_

_PS : Je m'excuse auprès de tout les fans de Tigre Rouge._


	10. Chapitre 10

**Auteur : **_Gasp31_

**Titre :** _Enceinte ?_

**Base : **_Samurai Deeper Kyo_

**Genre : **_Romance, Générale…_

**Couple : **_Kyo X Yuya et maintenant vous le savez Tokito X Akira… pi je vais peut-être en faire d'autre je verrais bien_

**Disclaimer : _Malheureusement_**_ les personnages ne sont pas à moi… Mais celui qui est dans le ventre de Yuya est à moi ha ha ha_

**Note 1 : **_«…» sont les pensées des personnages _

**Note 2 : **_Pour vous aidez dans votre choix du sexe du bébé de Kyo et Yuya je vais vous faire une petite description des enfants : _

_-Fille : Cheveux noirs et grands yeux verts et visage fins (en fait le physique de Kyo avec les yeux de Yuya). Caractère : Elle est très compréhensives et silencieuse mais quand elle s'énerve c'est pire qu'une tornade !_

_-Garçon : gueule d'amour avec des cheveux blonds et des petits yeux rouges (en fait le physique de Yuya avec les yeux de Kyo). Caractère : Il n'a peur de rien et amuse beaucoup ses parents. Mais il reste très timide avec les inconnus._

_Voilà j'espère que ces précisions vous pouvoir vous aidez. Merci pour tous vos reviews et bonne lecture._

**Chapitre 10**

-Yuya, qu'est ce qui s'est passé avec Kyo ?

Depuis plusieurs semaines, Yuya ne dormait plus, ne parlait plus et se nourrissait encore plus difficilement qu'aux débuts de sa grossesse. Elle passait ses journées à regarder le ciel. Kyoshiro l'avait examiné et, bien sur, du point de vue médical elle allait parfaitement bien sans compter sa mine pitoyablement triste. Sakuya avait donc pris le relais et cherchait en vain un moyen de faire parler la blonde. Elle avait vite compris que lui parler de Kyo ne l'avancerait à rien, elle lui demanda alors des choses plus anodines :

-Tu veux mangez du mangez du riz ou des légumes ? **(1)**

Et là, le visage de la jeune femme se releva et dans un ultime effort elle haussa les épaules sans aucun son ne sorte de ses lèvres. Elle semblait en continuelle attente de quelque chose. La chamane avait compris qu'elle s'était disputée avec Kyo. Elle pensa donc à aller voir le démon, celui-ci restait également dans sa chambre, ce qui ne changeait pas ses habitudes. Seul fait étrange le tenrô prenait la poussière dans un coin. Sakuya entra dans la pièce, où un nombre incalculable de bouteilles de saké vides s'entassaient.

-Kyo, je peux savoir ce qui s'est passé entre Yuya et toi ?

-Un bébé…

-Tu as un problème avec le fait qu'elle attend un enfant ?

-Ca la rend encore plus chiante que d'habitude ! Et puis ça ne me regarde pas puisque je ne la reverrais jamais !

La fin de la phrase surpris beaucoup Sakuya, on aurait dit un gamin qui vient de se disputer avec son amoureuse. Un gamin amoureux, buté et affreusement fier. Cette fierté l'empêchait d'aller la voir la voir, de lui faire comprendre qu'il l'aimait plus que tout et qu'il ne voulait pas la perdre à cause de quelques hormones. C'était cette même fierté qui empêchait à Yuya de parler et de manger…

-Kyo, tu te conduis comme un enfant ! accusa la chamane sur un ton qu'elle voulait dur.

-Ce n'est peut-être que ce que je suis, un gamin buté !

La brune était estomaquée, jamais Kyo ne s'était jamais reconsidéré ainsi ; elle pensait que Yuya devait vraiment lui manquer et les mots qu'ils avaient employés étaient vraiment durs. Cette même dispute qu'elle n'avait pas entendu et depuis ce jour elle n'entendait plus rien dans la maison. Soudain un crie strident perça ce sinistre silence. Un hurlement de femme… Kyo releva la tête, tout les sens aux aguets, et couru dans la chambre voisine ; Yuya avait disparu, sa planche à pain, aussi chiante et bornée soit elle, venait de se faire enlever ; il ne restait plus que son pistolet, jeté négligemment au milieu de la pièce, elle avait sûrement voulut s'en servir. La fenêtre, par laquelle elle observait le ciel était grande ouverte. Kyo s'élança et sauta par cette ouverture pour atterrir souplement dans l'herbe. Un buisson bougea. Guidé par son instinct, le démon se jeta sur l'arbuste. Mais une ombre s'en échappa et il grogna :

-Merde ! il est rapide !

Il sauverait la planche à pain, c'était sûr et après il aurait une petite discussion avec elle. Juste pour lui rappeler qui était le chef et par la même occasion le géniteur du fœtus bavard.

**OoO**

Le sire Shinrei donnait un cours à une bande d'enfants surexcités. Les cris couvraient jusqu'aux demandes plaintives de calme du professeur. Le maître des eaux se sentit soudain très fatigué… Il tentait d'apprendre à ces jeunes gens le principe simple de la soustraction **(2)**. Il perdit patience et hurla :

-TAISEZ-VOUS !

Instantanément le calme tomba, il reprit :

-Bien, maintenant vous allez m'écoutez. Lorsqu'on fait une soustraction on enlève un nombre à un autre…

Les élèves l'écoutaient distraitement tout en regardant par la fenêtre, une envie d'aller jouer dans la neige fraîche les habitait tous. Shinrei soupira et abandonna :

-C'est bon la classe est terminée pour aujourd'hui aller jouer dehors.

Aucun élève ne fit répéter le jeune professeur et après un rangement sommaire de leurs affaires, les joyeux bambins coururent à l'extérieur s'amuser dans l'épais manteau blanc que mère nature avait déposé au début de l'hiver. Shinrei attrapa la pile de copie posée sur son bureau en soupirant, il se demandait si un jour cette bande de petits monstres arriveraient à apprendre quelque chose, dans un sens il les comprenait c'est sur qu'entre étudier et aller jouer dehors le choix est vite fait. Il ferma la porte de la salle à clé et se rendit dans ses appartements, espérant y trouver un peu de calme et de sérénité. Depuis la mort de l'ex roi rouge le monde mibu n'était plus si calme qu'autrefois. Les enfants jouaient et riaient, les adultes discutaient gaiement entre eux, la vie était de retour et chaques habitants y croquaient à pleine dent. Il y avait bien eu quelques réticents et fidèles à l'ancien souverain mais Akari s'était occupée d'eux dans son laboratoire. La plupart en ressortait transformés alors que les autres étaient déclarés fous. Un de ces fous s'était d'ailleurs échappés du monde mibu peu après le départ de Kyo. Une fois arrivé, Shinrei ouvrit paresseusement la porte qui donnait sur une grande salle au décor classique où une domestique faisait le ménage. Elle fut un peu affolée de voir son employeur rentrer si tôt.

-Oh… Sire Shinrei ! Je suis désolée… je n'ai pas terminé le ménage… excusez-moi… bafouilla-t-elle **(3)**

-Ce n'est rien Soméko je ne te dérangerais pas plus longtemps, je vais travailler dans le bureau, répondit calmement le maître de eaux.

Fidèle à ses paroles, il se dirigea vers une porte un peu plus loin. Le bureau était composé d'une petite table et d'un tabouret donnant sur un fenêtre qui ouvrait sur l'un des parcs mibus. Dans un coin était casées deux étagères remplit de parchemins et de livres et à leurs pieds sommeillait luciole des 4 sacrés du ciel. A l'entrée de son frère, ce dernier se réveilla. Il bailla et se frotta les yeux pour enfin les ouvrir et contempler l'expression de surprise dessinée sur le visage de Shinrei.

- Keikoku, qu'est ce que tu fais là ? **(4)**

A suivre…

_Je susi désolée ce chapitre est un peu cours mais je me ratraperais au prochain promis !  
_

_Sinon ça vous a plu ? Ben un petit reviews alors mais avant…_

_J'ai le plaisir de vous annoncer que nous avons un invité spécial !_

_Mesdames, Mesdemoiselles, Messieurs,_

_Voici les désormais célèbres : Commentaires **intelligents** de Tigre Rouge ! (Ci-dessous T.R.)_

_**(1)**T.R. : pour moi ce sera du riz !_

_Auteur : Pardon !_

_T.R. : Moi je veux bien du riz_

_Auteur : Pourquoi ?_

_T.R. : parce que j'ai faim…_

_Auteur : je ne suis pas ta domestique alors tu manges si tu veux mais c'est pas moi qui vais te ramener à manger._

_T.R. : Pourquoi ?_

_Auteur : tout simplement parce que je préfère écrire…_

_T.R. (va se chercher à manger tout seul en ronchonnant)_

_**(2)**T.R. : Je les comprends les maths c'est pas facile, moi j'ai toujours pas pigé les soustractions._

_Auteur : C'est très simple les maths il suffit juste d'avoir de la logique…_

_T.R. : …_

_Auteur (se rendant compte de ce qu'elle vient de dire) : c'est normal que tu ne comprenne pas en fait…--'_

_**(3)**T.R. : La pauvre il lui a fait peur_

_Auteur : …_

_T.R. : Moi aussi j'aurais peur..._

_Auteur : Tu me parles ?_

_T.R. : oui mais bon c'est pas grave_

_**(4)**T.R. : C'est vrai ça qu'est ce qu'il fait là ?_

_Auteur : Je te rappelle qu'il est venu voir son frère !_

_T.R. : Ah oui c'est vrai_

_PS : Je m'excuse auprès de tout les fans de Tigre Rouge._


	11. Chapitre 11

**Auteur : **_Gasp31_

**Titre : **_Enceinte ?_

**Base : **_Samurai Deeper Kyo_

**Genre : **_Romance, Générale…_

**Couple : **_Kyo X Yuya et maintenant vous le savez Tokito X Akira… pi je vais peut-être en faire d'autre je verrais bien_

**Disclaimer : _Malheureusement_**_ les personnages ne sont pas à moi… Mais celui qui est dans le ventre de Yuya est à moi ha ha ha_

**Note 1 : **_«…» sont les pensées des personnages _

**Note 2 : **_Pour vous aidez dans votre choix du sexe du bébé de Kyo et Yuya je vais vous faire une petite description des enfants : _

_-Fille : Cheveux noirs et grands yeux verts et visage fins (en fait le physique de Kyo avec les yeux de Yuya). Caractère : Elle est très compréhensives et silencieuse mais quand elle s'énerve c'est pire qu'une tornade !_

_-Garçon : gueule d'amour avec des cheveux blonds et des petits yeux rouges (en fait le physique de Yuya avec les yeux de Kyo). Caractère : Il n'a peur de rien et amuse beaucoup ses parents. Mais il reste très timide avec les inconnus._

_Voilà j'espère que ces précisions vous pouvoir vous aidez. Merci pour tous vos reviews et bonne lecture._

**Note 3 (pour I wish I was her) :** _le gars qui a sauver Yuya au début c'était Kyoshiro… je crois que je ne 'avais pas dis clairement désolée…_

**Chapitre 11**

Il courrait, il ne savait pas vraiment depuis combien de temps mais il courraient ; Ce maudit ninja, si c'en était un, s'était emparé de sa domestique, qui était devenu beaucoup plus à ses yeux. La victime, assommée, était posé comme un sac à patate sur son épaule, Kyo pensa que le bébé devait être écrasé mais il se dit également que s'il n'allait pas plus vite il ne le verrais même pas vivant ce bébé. Soudain le kidnappeur s'arrêta net et se tourna vers le démon. Une fois à bonne distance, celui-ci stoppa également.

-Qui es tu ? lança amèrement le samurai

Mais avant qu'il ne puisse répondre , Kyo remarqua ses vêtements : une blouse blanche portant le symbole du yin et du yang. Le symbole des mibus.

-Ils me pourriront la vie jusqu'au bout !

-Comme tu viens de le comprendre je fais parti du clan mibu. J'étais chercheur auprès du sire Hishigi et de l'ex roi rouge et je faisais des recherches sur la reproduction. Et à cause de toi je suis considéré comme un fou alors je t'ai suivi quand tu es sortit du monde mibus et je t'ai espionné…

Il sortit un petit flacon** (1) **de sa poche et fit avaler le contenu àYuya.

-Qu'est ce que c'est ?

-Je vais te donner un petit coups de pouce. Demain elle va accoucher mais si elle voit la lumière du soleil, elle mourra. Bien sur il n'y a pas d'antidote.

La blonde ouvrit les yeux, ses pupilles avait perdu leur couleurs vertes et étaient devenues blanches. Un blanc laiteux et sans vie, horrible au yeux du démon. Le démon s'approcha de sa compagne, qu'il avait encore une fois pas su protéger… Il déchira un bout de son kimono qu'il plaqua contre ses deux billes blanches.

-Kyo, qu'est ce que tu fais ? Enlève moi ça tout de suite ! je te rappelle que je ne parle plus donc tu n'as pas le droit de me toucher !

-C'est navrant de voir l'enfant du démon autant se démener pour une femme, et une humaine en plus !

Kyo lui attrapa la gorge et enfonça ses ongles dans sa peau.

-Toi ! tu vas mourir !

-Je peux mourir en paix comme je t'ai fais du mal ! Si j'étais toi je dirais à ta copine de garder son bandeau et de ne pas l'enlever !

En effet Yuya essayait tant bien que mal de retirer ce fichus bout de tissus.

-Kyo, tu as trop serré ce truc ! Enlève le moi !

-Nan tu le gardes !

-J'allais oublier, ton bébé risque de ne pas être normal. Enfin si elle arrive à le mettre au monde !

Kyo lui enfonça son poings dans l'estomac et termina le travail en resserrant la poigne sur sa prise. Etouffée le cadavre s'écoula par terre. Yuya, quant à elle, ne comprenait pas ce qu'il lui arrivait et elle ne voyait rien. Tout à coup on la porta.

-Lâchez-moi !

-Calme-toi ! répondit calmement une voix rassurante qu'elle ne connaissait pas assez.

-Kyo ! qu'est ce qu'il m'a fait ?

-Tu ne dois pas voir la lumière du soleil !

-Pourquoi ?

-Parce qu'il t'a fait avalé un poison qui te tueras si tu vois la lumière du soleil !

-Pourquoi ça m'arrive toujours à moi ? **(2)**

-Au fait tu vas accoucher demain.

Yuya leva les sourcils, sa voix était remplis d'assurance, comme toujours et il ne plaisantait pas…

**OoO**

-Répétez moi pourquoi je vous suis !

Akari soupira.

-Parce qu'on veut tous savoir à quoi va ressembler le bébé de Kyo et Yuya !

-Et rappelez moi depuis combien de temps elle est enceinte !

-5 mois, mais Luciole a eu une intuition alors il faut vérifier.

-Et expliquez moi pourquoi on est autant ?

Jusqu'à quand Shinrei allait-il poser toutes ces questions, la chamane soupira à nouveau. Luciole était venue le chercher pour aller voir Kyo et Yuya et il avait accepté comme la plupart d'entre eux. Pour une fois le maître des flammes avait fait quelque chose de censé. Du coup Akari, Akira, Tokito et Shinrei l'avait suivi. Et tout ce petit monde se retrouvait à l'entrée de la ville d'Edo. Ils se dirigèrent vers rapidement vers la maison de leurs amis. Quand il arrivèrent ils trouvèrent une Sakuya très nerveuse dans les bras d'un Kyoshiro dans le même état.

-Qu'est ce qui c'est passé ? s'inquiéta Tokito.

La brune leva la tête et aperçut le petit groupe.

-Yuya vient de se faire en lever et Kyo est parti la chercher.

-Pourquoi Kyoshiro ne l'a-t-il pas accompagné ? questionna Akira.

**- **Parce qu'ils ont besoin de parler...

**OoO**

Yuya, toujours dans les bras de Kyo réfléchissait. Comment était-ce possible d'accoucher 4 mois à l'avance. Elle avait cru voir l'emblème des mibus sur les vêtements de son ravisseurs mais ne pouvait se rendre à l'évidence. elle tâtonna son ventre et sentit le petit s'activer.

« - Qu'est ce que tu fais ? »

« Je ne sais pas mais t'as avalé une truc qui fallait pas… »

« - Et qu'est ce ça donne sur toi ? »

« J'ai l'impression qu'on me tire de tout les côtés »

« - Ne t'inquiète pas tu vas bientôt sortir de là ! »

« Génial je vais enfin pouvoir vous voir de mes propres yeux ! »

« - je suis contente que ça te plaises ! »

La blonde sourit bêtement, c'était la première fis qu'elle avait une conversation positive avec son bébé. Kyo remarqua ce changement d'expression et lui demanda froidement.

-Pourquoi tu souris ?

-Ca ne te regarde pas !

-T'es chiante !

-J'attends toujours tes excuses !

-Mes excuses ?

-Ben oui, tu as été odieux avec moi !

-Et c'est pour ça que tu restais cloîtré dans ta chambre ?

-Non, c'est juste par plaisir de regarder les murs de ma chambre , répondit-elle ironiquement.

Le démon esquissa un petit sourire en coin que la future maman ne put voir **(3)**. Cela lui aurait le plus grand plaisir de s'excuser mais cette foutu fierté l'en empêchait encore. Avec Muramasa s'était plus simple étant donné qu'il lisait dans ses pensées. Il ne l'avouerait jamais mais Yuya lui manquait affreusement et il s'ennuyait quand il n'avait personne à embêter. La jeune femme changea d'attitude et se calma, Kyo trouva cette vision adorable et ne put s'empêchez de dégager la mèche blonde qui encombrait le doux visage de sa compagne. Elle se frotta contre sa main en cherchant un peu de tendresse et il caressa sa joue.

-C'est bon je te pardonne…

**OoO**

Shinrei se demanda pour la énième fois comment son frère avait-il fais pour le convaincre de venir avec lui.

FLASH BACK

-Keikoku qu'est ce que tu fais là ?

-Je m'appelle Luciole !

-Qu'est ce que tu fais là ?

-Je suis venu pour voir si tu voulais venir avec moi à Edo ?

-Non, j'ai des responsabilité ici…

-Yuya va bientôt accoucher…

-Elle est enceinte ?

-Oui

Shinrei réfléchit quelques instants puis inclina la tête.

-Je ne peux pas venir.

-En fait tu dis que tu as des responsabilités mais tu as peur de découvrir le monde extérieur.

-Je n'ai peur de rien !

-Moi je te dis que tu as peur !

-Je vais te prouver que je n'ai pas peur en venant avec toi !

FIN DU FLASH BACK

Le jeune professeur se prit la tête entre ses mains, se faire prendre dans un piège aussi gros… Il rejoignit ses amis dans la pièce principale et vit Akira tourner en rond comme un lion en cage.

-Ca va il va la ramener… ne soyez pas si inquiets ! C'est quand même le plus fort !

Akari arrêta de se mordre les ongles et lui expliqua :

-Peut-être mais Yuya arrive toujours à avoir des problèmes alors… Et en plus il y a un fou qui a quitté le monde mibu et il en voulait particulièrement à Kyo. J'ai bien peur que ce soit lui qui ai enlevé Yuya…

-Et puis… commença Sakuya, j'ai… j'ai vu que le bébé allait avoir un soucis. Enfin je ne suis pas très sure et j'ai pas très bien compris ce que j'ai vu… mais en fait ce n'est peut-être rien…

Akira leva les bras au ciel et déclara :

-Ca, c'est le bouquet je vais être le l'oncle d'un enfant anormal !

-Akira, je peux très bien me tromper et j'ai dit que je n'avais pas compris ce j'avais vu…

Shinrei ne suivait plus rien du tout. Il s'était décidément passé trop de chose pendant qu'il apprenait les mathématiques à une bande de petit morveux, A moins que…

-C'est parce que tu considère Kyo comme ton grand frère que tu dis être oncle ?

-Non, répondit-il dans un faux rire, je suis le grand frère de Yuya.

-Quoi ! hurla une voix derrière le groupe de personne.

-Tigre Rouge qu'est ce que tu fais là ? répondit avec calme l'aveugle

Le samurai se tenait dans l'embrasure de la porte, sa lance à la main. Il s'avança vers ses compagnons de combat en tremblant.

-Yuya est trop bien pour être la sœur d'un homme aussi…

-Aussi ?

-Aussi insensible que toi, finit par trouver le fils d'Ieyasu.

-Depuis combien de temps es-tu là ?

-Je viens d'arriver et j'ai entendu que Yuya était la sœur de Akira, pourquoi ?

Akari soupira, encore un auquel il faudrait tout expliquer…

**A suivre…**

_Alors ça vous a plu ? Ben un petit reviews alors mais avant…_

_J'ai le plaisir de vous annoncer que nous avons un invité spécial !_

_Mesdames, Mesdemoiselles, Messieurs,_

_Voici les désormais célèbres : Commentaires **intelligents** de Tigre Rouge ! (Ci-dessous T.R.)_

_**(1)**T.R. : Qu'est ce que tu vas encore faire à Yuya_

_Auteur ( chibi attitude) : moi rien…_

_T.R. : je ne te crois pas !_

_Auteur : C'est normal mais je te préviens prépare toi tu vas bientôt faire ton entrée !_

T.R. : Oh YESSS ! 

_Auteur (pense) : comment détourner l'attention…_

_**(2)**T.R. : C'est vrai ça pourquoi ça arrive toujours à elle ?_

_Auteur : Parce que comme ça vous avez quelqu'un à sauvez !_

_T.R. : Ah c'est pas bête…_

_Auteur : Depuis quand les auteurs de fanfiction sont-ils bêtes ?_

_T.R. : je n'ai rien dit…_

_**(3)**T.R. (reste perplexe) : …_

_Auteur : ben oui elle a un bandeau sur les yeux !_

_T.R. : Ah oui c'est vrai…_

_Auteur (pense) : c'est fout comme il suit…_

_PS: Je m'excuse auprès de tout les fans de Tigre Rouge _


	12. Chapitre 12

**Auteur : **_Gasp31_

**Titre : **_Enceinte ?_

**Base : **_Samurai Deeper Kyo_

**Genre : **_Romance, Générale…_

**Couple : **_Kyo X Yuya et maintenant vous le savez Tokito X Akira… pi je vais peut-être en faire d'autre je verrais bien_

**Disclaimer : _Malheureusement_**_ les personnages ne sont pas à moi… Mais celui qui est dans le ventre de Yuya est à moi ha ha ha_

**Note 1 : **_«…» sont les pensées des personnages _

**Note 2 : **_Le concours est terminé merci à tous ceux qui ont voté, mais ce qui devait arriver arriva j'ai eu un problème, entre les votes des lecteurs du site et celui de mes amies et bien je suis encore tomber à égalité entre filles et garçon mais j'ai trouvé une solutions (un truc tut con que tout le monde doit se douter) ! Maintenant le dénouement… Bonne Lecture_

**Chapitre 12**

Yuya s'était endormie, emportée par un doux sommeil. Kyo se demandait bien comment elle faisait pour dormir si paisiblement alors que la mort était si proche d'elle. A cause de la confiance aveugle qu'elle avait en lui. Le démon jeta un regard aux alentours, la nuit venait de tomber et le quartier qu'ils traversaient n'était pas très sûr, il entendit ricaner :

-Je ne savais pas qu'il faisait des femmes aussi grosses !

Kyo se retourna et envoya un regard polaire à l'ivrogne. C'était vrai, le ventre de Yuya avait considérablement augmenté de volume mais il ne s'en préoccupa pas longtemps et rejoignis rapidement la cabane de leurs amis. Akira attendait nerveusement devant la porte. Lorsqu'il vit le démon arriver avec sa jeune sœur dans les bras il lâcha un « ouf » de soulagement, Kyo en ricana. Le dragon à deux têtes avait enfin réussis à ouvrir son cœur et il était même devenu un peu sentimental, ce qu'il essayait de cacher à tout prix.

-Ils sont là !

Tous sortirent de la maison et prononcèrent un « oh » de surprise. Le ventre de Yuya avait enflé comme un ballon.

-Mais qu'est ce qu'il lui est arrivé ?

-Elle accouchera demain…

- Comment c'est possible, s'égosilla Tigre Rouge 

-Elle a avalé un truc… elle doit juste ne pas voir la lumière soleil.

La blonde se réveilla en sursaut et plaqua la paume de sa main contre son ventre. Une expression de douleur déforma son visage pourtant si détendu quelques secondes plus tôt. L'héritier s'approcha à une allure folle et s'inquiéta :

-Yuya, ça va ?

-Tigre Rouge ? Ce n'est qu'une contraction…

Cela faisait bien longtemps qu'elle n'avait pas entendu la voix enfantine mais néanmoins masculine de son ami **(1)**. Elle tendit sa main pour toucher l'homme à qui elle parlait.

-Kyo, il fait nuit elle peut enlever son bandeau !

-Non, la lumière du soleil est reflétée sur la lune…

-Ah bon…

La jeune fit comprendre au démon qu'elle voulait descendre et elle se dressa sur fines jambes. Soudain un vertige la prit et pour éviter de tomber elle s'accrocha au fourreau du tenrô et eu comme une sorte de flash.

FLASH BACK

-Yuya sois heureuse !

-KYOOOOO !

L'immense tour s'écroula sur son roi et sur le démon. Ces derniers, grâce à leur aura, évitèrent de mourir la plupart des éboulis. Kyo fonça sur son adversaire et planta le tenrô dans son buste. L'ancien souverain mibu cracha du sang et suffoqua.

-Comment le bâtard peut-il me battre, moi le roi rouge !

-Un bâtard ?

-Tu veux savoir ! Tu es le fruit d'un amour entre une domestique et un seigneur. Un amour interdit ! Ton père était le seigneur le plus cruel du monde mibu, il fut le dernier à mourir durant la guerre. Et ta mère a été exilé dans la forêt parce qu'elle portait l'enfant que la véritable épouse devait porter ! Et tu es né dans la forêt. A ce moment-là j'étais la première création mibu. Tu n'es qu'un bâtard… tu entends un…. Arg…

FIN DU FLASH BACK **(2)**

Toute chamboulée par cette vision, Yuya se releva et se remit sur ses jambes. Elle écarta ses lèvres pour former un magnifique sourire qu'elle adressa à Kyo.

-Je savais que tu étais né d'amour…

Le concerné tilta mais il ne put répondre, sa compagne se tordit de douleur. Sakuya prit les opérations en main.

-Yuya, c'est Sakuya, il faut que tu respires. Tu n'accoucheras que demain… **(3)**

-D'accord…

« - S'il te plaît tiens toi tranquille, j'ai très mal… »

« Ce n'est pas moi c'est l'autre qui a envie de sortir »

« - L'autre ? »

« Zut je ne voulais pas te le dire, mais en fait on est deux… »

-Yuya tu m'entends ?

La future maman tourna la tête vers la voie, mais resta choquée parce qu'elle venait d'entendre. La douleur refit son apparition et elle annonça :

-je cois que j'… j'ai perdu les eaux…

La chamane brune ouvrit de grand yeux et, sans paniquer, ordonna à tous ses amis :

- Il me faut un futon, de l'eau chaude, des serviettes propres et une paire de ciseaux **(4)**!

Elle emmena tant bien que mal la chasseuse de prime vers la pièce principale.

Durant les heures suivantes, on entendit de nombreux cris sortirent de la maison… Kyo fut exilé sans le droit d'assister à la naissance… et ce fut Sakuya assisté de Kyoshiro qui mirent au monde les deux nouveaux nés.

Des pleurs se firent entendre et le pharmacien sortit de la salle et rejoins le véritable démon à l'extérieur. Ce dernier lâcha sa pipe et écouta son ancien ami.

-Je pense que tu as entendu leurs pleurs…

-Combien ?

-2 enfants, un garçon et une fille…

-Et la planche à pain ?

-Elle dort, elle a eu beaucoup de mal à accoucher…

**A suivre… (Il ne reste plus que le prologue) **

_Alors ça vous a plu ? Ben un petit reviews alors mais avant…_

_J'ai le plaisir de vous annoncer que nous avons un invité spécial !_

_Mesdames, Mesdemoiselles, Messieurs,_

_Voici les désormais célèbres : Commentaires **intelligents** de Tigre Rouge ! (Ci-dessous T.R.)_

_**(1)**T.R. : comment je dois prendre ça ?_

_Auteur : bien, c'est mignon un homme comme ça…_

_T.R. : Ah bon tant mieux…_

_**(2)**T.R. : Tu as une bonne excuse j'espère !_

_Auteur : ma version est si nul que ça ?_

_T.R. : Oui et c'est le moins que l'on puisse dire_

_Auteur : Ah… désolé… mais je n'ai pas d'autre idée…_

_T.R. : Bon on va faire avec alors…_

_Auteur (pense) : oh maintenant je fais engueulé, ça devient grave_

_**(3)**T.R. (reste perplexe) : …_

_Auteur : Pour la deuxième fois (la première fois étant dans le chapitre 11) elle a un bandeau sur les yeux et elle ne sait pas à qui elle parle_

_T.R. : Ah oui je m'en rappelle__Auteur (pense) : Ca ne s'arrange pas avec le temps il ne suit toujours pas l'histoire…_

_**(4)**T.R. : Des ciseaux ? Qu'est ce qu'elle va lui faire ?_

_Auteur : C'est juste pour couper le cordon ombilical… _

_T.R. : Ah Ok j'ai eu peur…_

_PS: Je m'excuse auprès de tout les fans de Tigre oruge _


	13. Epilogue

**Auteur : **_Gasp31_

**Titre : **_Enceinte ?_

**Base : **_Samurai Deeper Kyo_

**Genre : **_Romance, Générale…_

**Couple : **_Kyo X Yuya et maintenant vous le savez Tokito X Akira… pi je vais peut-être en faire d'autre je verrais bien_

**Disclaimer : _Malheureusement_**_ les personnages ne sont pas à moi… Mais ceux qui sont sorti du ventre de Yuya sont, à moi ah ah ah ah ah ah ah _

**Note 1 : **_«…» sont les pensées des personnages _

**Note 2 : **_Je me suis rendu compte que à la fin c'est l'épilogue et au début le prologue… pfff… je ne suis pas doué ça devient de plus en grave… Donc voici l'épilogue et non le prologue… _

**Note 3 :**_ Bon encore un truc et après j'ai fini, ceci n'est pas un épilogue comme les autres, c'est un épilogue fais à ma façon ( autant dire bizarrement ) , et bien sur je ne vous aie pas fait attendre pour rien… C'est un épilogue composé de Flash Back sur la vie des enfants mais je ne vais pas vous dire l'histoire non plus … merci et bonne lecture_

**Epilogue**

-Hé le vieux on est de retour !

Un jeune homme blond, suivi d'une jeune femme du même âge, arriva au côtés de Kyo au yeux de démon, des bouteilles de saké à la main. La brune prit la parole en prenant les boissons des mains de son frère.

-On a ton saké !

-C'est bien…

Le démon ouvrit une première bouteille et but lentement. Son jeune fils l'observa et lâcha :

-Comment tu fais pour boire , C'est infect !

Le samurai leva et sourcil et mais releva pas, le blond ne supportait pas l'alcool, autant au goût que par les effets secondaires. Sa fille ne parla pas mais esquissa un petit sourire, son frère avait vraiment le don d'agacer leur père. Elle avait été la première à dépasser après de efforts acharnés le niveau de leur maître d'arme.

**FLASH BACK**

-S'il te plaît, il n'y que toi qui puisse faire ça !

-Non, il y a plein de samurais compétent à Edo, et puis Kyo peut très bien les entraîner.

-Il a dit que ça le barbait… Mais moi je préférerais que ce soit toi ! Pourquoi tu ne veux pas ?

-Parce que j'habite dans le monde mibu et que je ne peux pas venir chez vous tous les jours c'est trop loin.

-Et si vous veniez habiter avec nous, ou dans une maison à côté !

-Et puis pourquoi moi ? Tigre Rouge habite à Edo, il pourrait le faire !

-Non, il doit diriger le pays **(1)**. Il n'y a qu'à toi que je peux demander ça !

L'ex sacré du ciel soupira, c'était vrai il ne pouvait pas lui refuser ça. Elle avait quand même aidé Tokito à mettre au monde ses premiers enfants et elle allait sûrement mettre au monde le prochain.

-J'en parlerais avec Tokito…

Yuya afficha un grand sourire satisfait, elle avait réussi à le convaincre.

**FIN DU FLASH BACK**

-Midori, Midori ! appela une voix enfantine.

La jeune femme se retourna vers sa cousine, à peine âgée de 7 ans, qui courait dans sa direction.

A-rashi et Hiryuu, ils s'arrêtent pas de m'embêter !

-Peut-être que si tu leur rendais leur affaires ils arrêteraient de t'embêter.

T-'es même pas drôle d'abord, t'as pas le droit de lire dans ma tête !

Midori se mit à rire doucement, Kaori était vraiment trop mignonne. Elle passa sa main dans les fins cheveux blonds de la petite fille. Son frère intervint.

-Qu'est ce qu'ils t'ont fait aujourd'hui ?

La fillette, heureuse d'avoir enfin quelqu'un à qui raconter son histoire, sauta dans les bras de son cousin en racontant.

-Tu sais, ils sont méchants avec moi. Je leur aie juste emprunté leurs pantins pour faire un amoureux à ma poupée. En plus ils ne jouaient même pas avec, ils s'entraînaient dehors. Et…

Le jeune homme portait sa cousine pendant qu'elle parlait. S'il avait voulu il aurait pu la soulever du bout du doigts. Elle avait hérité de la légèreté de sa mère.

-Hé, Ten-shi, tu écoutes mon histoire ?

-Mais oui, et après qu'est ce qui s'est passé ?

-Et ben après je suis allée dehors et ils m'ont vu. Alors ils ont lâché leur sabres et m'ont couru après pour je leur rende leur pantins. Mais je me suis envolé au dessus des arbres et ils ont pas pu m'attraper. Mais maintenant je suis fatiguée…

Ayant hérité du don de contrôler le vent, la petite Kaori avait très vite réussi à savoir voler, mais cela lui demandait beaucoup d'énergie. Ses frères avaient, quand à eux, hérité du don de pouvoir contrôler la foudre, pour l'aîné et celui de contrôler le feu pour le second. Ces dons avaient posé de nombreux problèmes aux parents au départ mais ils s'étaient vite habituée. Des pouvoirs, les jumeaux aussi en avaient, Midori elle avait hérité du Satori alors que Ten-shi avait une force incroyable.

-Dis, tu vas les gronder ? hein, dis !

-Moi je pense que celle qui mérite le plus d'être puni ici, c'est toi !

Et là sans prévenir, il se mit à chatouiller la petite fille **(2)**. Elle éclata d'un rire cristallin et se tortilla dans tous les sens. Il aimait ces moments rare de bonheur simple qu'il pouvait passé avec sa famille. Contrairement à d'autre famille où les frères et sœurs se rivalisaient et se criait dessus sans cesse **(3)**. Lui et Midori s'aimaient beaucoup et se ne se disputait jamais.

**FLASH BACK**

Akira tenait deux bâtons dans une main et marchait rapidement vers une petite clairière. Ce lieu était le théâtre des progrès fulgurants des jumeaux. Il arriva et vit les deux bambins assis en tailleur par terre. Ten-shi saignait du genou et sa sœur appliquait un bandage sur la blessure.

-Ne t'inquiète pas j'y vais doucement.

-Je sais mais j'ai peur quand même…

-Je suis désolée, c'est de ma faute si t'es dans cet état…

Le blond lança un regard sévère à sa sœur.

-Je suis ton frère et je dois te protéger !

-Tu devrais arrêter, les autres me trouvent bizarre mais je m'en fiche. Du moment qu'on est ensemble tout va bien **(4)**.

-Tu as raison…

-Mais tu ne pourras pas t'entraîner si ça te fais mal !

-Qu'est ce qu'on va dire à maître Akira ?

-Ben en fait il est juste là et il a tout entendu…

-Zut…

-Tu veux bien me jurer que tu ne recommenceras plus… A partir de maintenant j'ai décidé de devenir forte. Et bientôt ce seras moi qui te protégeras. Alors jure !

-Je te le jure mais alors on va devenir fort tout les deux pour pouvoir se protéger nous-mêmes !

-D'accord

Midori leva le pouce et le frappa contre celui de son frère en signe d'approbation. Akira esquissa un petit sourire ils avaient enfin trouver leur convictions.

**FIN DU FLASH BACK**

Midori alla s'asseoir à côté de son père tout en regardant son frère s'amuser avec Kaori. Soudain elle perçut les pensées de Kyo. Il était inquiet… à propos de Yuya…

-Ne t'inquiète pas elle va bien…

-Elle ne sort plus…

-C'est rien, ça lui passera…

Le démon reprit sa pipe et fuma tranquillement. Il appréciait les jours où sa fille disait exactement ce qu'il voulait entendre. Sans vraiment qu'il puisse l'expliquer elle arrivait toujours à le rassurer. Enfin si, il pouvait le comprendre, elle avait le Satori et elle savait tout de lui.

**FLASH BACK**

Midori, tout comme son frère, avait à peine 7 ans. Elle était haute comme trois pommes **(5)** et ses cheveux ébènes lui tombait en dessous des fesses. La petite brune était assise sur la terrasse près de son père qui la surveillait du coin de l'œil. La nuit avait envahit le ciel depuis quelques heures déjà sur la petite habitation. La tenrô était posé là, négligemment et un jeune regard émeraude le fiait avec instance. Au bout d'un long moment de réflexion, elle se leva, s'approcha du sabre, prit le fourreau en main et ouvrit ses grand yeux verts d'étonnement. Le fourreau à lui seul était plus grand qu'elle, Kyo ricana. Elle l'ignora et tira de toutes forces sur le manche et sorti la lame de son étuis. Elle brillait de mille feux et la petite brune déclara sérieusement en manipulant l'arme :

-Tu sais, il te respecte beaucoup…

Tout d'un coup le tenrô tomba par terre et des pleurs retentirent. Quelques gouttes de sang s'écrasèrent au sol. Midori courut dans les bras de son père en sanglotant :

-Il l'a fait exprès, il ne m'aime pas alors il a fait exprès de me faire mal !

-Montre-moi…

Kyo examina le doigts entaillé de la petite et dit calmement :

-Tu pleurs pour ça alors qu'Akira t'entraîne tout les jours !

La petite fille sécha ses larmes, c'était vrai si elle voulait devenir forte elle devait arrêter de pleurer à chaques petites éraflures. Elle jeta un regard noir au sabre et lui tira la langue. Le démon sourit et avala de la fumée.

-Papa, c'est qui Muramasa ?

-Pourquoi tu me poses cette question ?

-Quand je parle du sabre et ben tu pense à lui…

-C'était mon maître…

-Comme maître Akira pour Ten-shi et moi ?

-Oui…

-Il devait être très fort comme tu es devenu très fort…

-Oui…

-Il devait aussi être très gentil !

-Oui…

-Et maintenant il est où ?

Le samurai pointa le ciel du doigts et répondit :

-Là haut…

-Ah… et il nous entend parler ?

-Oui, il était comme toi. Il entendait ce que les personnes pensaient.

-Oh…

-Allez cornichon il est l'heure d'aller au lit !

-Je ne suis pas un cornichon !

Il attrapa la petite fille et la mit sur ses épaules. Elle se mit à rigoler lorsque les cheveux de son père lui chatouillèrent le nez. Kyo en profita pour la chatouiller également tout en l'amenant à sa chambre.

**FIN DU FLASH BACK**

Kyo se leva et se dirigea vers la petite maison. Il rentra, Yuya était là, assise dans la pénombre et broyait du noir.

-Puis-je savoir ce que tu as ?

Elle se retourna pour faire face à son interlocuteur et elle répondit amer :

-Je ne vois pas ne quoi ça te regardes !

-Ca me regardes parce que tu es la mère de mes enfants et aussi parce que j'en ai marre de te voir dans cette état !

La blonde fut surprise, Kyo d'habitude parlait peu et là il venait de lui déballer ses 4 vérités. Elle se décida à lui répondre.

-Je vais vieillir…

-Et alors ?

-Je vais devenir toutes ridée et énorme et tu ne m'aimeras plus…

-Arrêtes tes conneries ! Tu te rends compte de ce que tu dis ?

Cette fois–ci elle ne put se retenir et les larmes coulèrent à flot sur ses joues. Kyo s'approcha et la prit dans ses bras.

-Tu sais plus tu pleure plus les rides arriveront vite !

Yuya releva la tête et le foudroya du regard :

-Je savais bien que c'était trop beau ! Tu m'énerves !

Le démon esquissa un sourie pervers et embrassa sa compagne langoureusement.

-BAH ! s'écria une petite blonde, Ten-shi t'as vu ce qu'il font des parents ! Tu fais pareil avec Sayuko ?

Kyo ricana et allongea Yuya. Le jeune homme rougit et rattrapa sa cousine. Elle avait le don de s'enfuir très rapidement et il avait toujours du mal à la retrouver. Il la mit en sac à patate sur son épaule et l'emmena à l'extérieur.

-Tu n'as pas répondu à mes question, est ce que tu fais pareil avec Sayuko ?

Ten-shi bredouilla des paroles incompréhensibles et rougit de plus belle. Il avait rencontré sa petite amie un an plus tôt.

**FLASH BACK**

-Ten-shi t'as encore perdu c'est à toi d'aller chercher l'eau, annonça Midori.

Le blond, alors âgée de 16 ans se leva en marmonnant. Le puits d'où venait l'eau dont il avait besoin tout était loin et les jumeaux était très souvent de corvée. Alors il tirait au sort en jouant à « papier cailloux ciseaux » **(6)** et grâce à son Satori Midori gagnait à chaque fois. Il sortit de la pièce et prit les deux seaux posés par terre.

Il commença son voyage d'un pas rageur, traversa un chemin qu'il connaissait par cœur et arriva finalement et au bout d'une petite heure à une clairière qui contenait en son centre un puits. Mais ce lieu d'habitude si calme était déjà occupé. Une jeune femme puisait de l'eau. Ten-shi s'approcha timidement, il n'avait jamais vu personne ici et encore moins une jolie fille. Ses cheveux étaient roux et ondulés et ses yeux, le blond n'en avait jamais vu de cette couleur, un vert claire presque translucide.

-Bonjour… fit Ten-shi pour engager la conversation

La jeune femme se retourna et bredouilla :

-Je suis désolée, je suis beaucoup trop longue…

-Ce n'est pas grave… Je suis Ten-shi… dit le blond, un peu surpris de sa soudaine assurance.

-Je… je m'appelle… Sayuko…

Dans un mouvement de maladresse, la jeune femme renversa son seau. Plus rouge que jamais, elle le ramassa et s'enfuit en courant. Ten-shi tenta ne vain de l'appeler mais elle ne se retourna pas. Il remplit sons eau et s'assit contre un arbre et attendit qu'elle réapparaisse. Elle n'allait pas rentrer chez elle avec un seau vide ! Il n'eut pas à attendre très longtemps, la belle refit son apparition une demi-heure plus tard.

Lorsqu'elle aperçut le blond elle recula et voulut repartir mais il lui attrapa le bras. Elle avait la peau douce, ce qui étonna le jeune homme.

-Attends, pourquoi tu es parti tout à l'heure, ton seau était vide !

-Je… je devais me dépêcher, sinon mon père m'aurait battu…

-Mais là il a du te gronder ton seau était vide !

-Je…

Elle souleva la manche de son kimono, dévoilant ainsi sa peau blanche mais ce n'est pas ce qui frappa Ten-shi mais plutôt énorme bleu qui défigurait la fragile beauté de Sayuko. Elle le recacha aussitôt et dit précipitamment :

-Mais je ne devrais pas t'ennuyer avec mes histoires… Tu as d'autre chose à penser…

Sans aucune autre parole elle se dirigea vers le puits et remplit à nouveau son seau. Le blond resta interloqué, comment un père pouvait-il faire du mal à sa fille surtout quand elle est aussi jolie. Il attendit qu'elle soit parti pour quitter la clairière.

Le décors n'avait pas changé, son père fumait, sa mère étendait le linge et Midori astiquait son sabre. Il s'approcha de cette dernière, elle tilta et esquissa un petit sourire.

-Elle s'appelle comment ?

Ten-shi rougit et répondit avec un calme suspect.

-Sayuko…

-Ca ne sert à rien de faire semblant d'être serein avec moi…

-Son père la bat…

-…Tu as peur qu'il en fasse plus ? **(7)**

-Oui, avoua-t-il

Durant les semaines suivantes Ten-shi se rendait tout les jours au puits et il voyait à chaque fois Sayuko. Paradoxalement à ce que son père lui faisait, la jeune femme débordait d'énergie et regorgeait de joie de vivre. Leur premier baiser avait été magique pour Ten-shi et il comprenait un peu mieux les réactions machistes de son père. Lui aussi voulait à tout prix protéger sa compagne. Mais un jour elle vint pas, le blond s'inquiéta et se rendit dans le village de sa bien aimée **(8)**. Il demanda son chemin aux passants et arriva devant une petite maison. Des cris et des pleurs en sortaient. Il frappa à la port et une voix cria :

-Si c'est lui, je le tue !

Un home massif lui ouvrit la porte et le dévisagea. Ten-shi aperçut Sayuko derrière lui, elle avait les yeux remplit de larmes.

-Ten-shi, tu n'aurais jamais du venir… sanglota-t-elle

-Ah c'est lui, fit l'homme, tu as raison il n'aurait jamais du venir, je vais le mettre en pièce !

-Qu'aie je fais de mal ? demanda froidement le blond

-A cause de toi ma fille n'est jamais à la maison…

-Si vous arrêtiez de la frapper elle resterait peut-être avec vous…

L'homme se retourna vers sa fille et hurla :

-Que lui as-tu raconté ?

-La vérité

Il leva le bras pour la frapper mais le jeune samurai le retint.

-Vous ne la toucherais plus !

Il sortit son sabre et posa une simple question :

-Connaissez vous Kyo aux yeux de démon ?

L'homme ricana :

-Ce n'est qu'un homme comme les autres. Certain on dit qu'il était le plus fort moi je pense que ce n'est que des mensonges.

-Il n'en fallait pas plus pour énervé Ten-shi.

-Mauvaise réponse, c'est mon père !

Il plaça son katana sous la gorge de l'homme et le fit jurer.

-Si tu lèves encore la main sur elle je te tue, alors tiens toi tranquille !

Il réfléchit un instant et ajouta :

-D'ailleurs elle va venir vivre avec moi, au moins elle seras loin de vous !

Le veille homme avala sa salive et hocha la tête. Sayuko se réfugia derrière son petit amie et murmura :

-Merci

-Je t'aime

-Je t'aime aussi !

**FIN DU FLASH BACK**

Ten-shi t'es tout rouge, se moqua la petite blonde.

-Heu… non…

-Si c'est vrai, elle est où Midori ? Je m'ennuie je voudrais la voir !

Un peu plus tôt le jeune homme avait sentit l'aura destructrice du petit ami de sa sœur, ensuite il avait vu la brune partir en direction de la forêt. Kaori examina le changement d'expression de son cousin et bouda :

-Elle est encore avec lui ! j'en ai marre depuis qu'elle le connaît elle est toujours avec lui ! En plus Sayuko est parti cherché à manger alors moi je suis toute seule ! je l'aime pas du tout l'amoureux de Midori !

Il passa sa main dans les cheveux blonds de la fillette et répondit :

-Quand tu seras amoureuse d'un garçon tu comprendras…

**FLASH BACK**

Midori flânait à Edo. Elle se promenait dans la rue principale pendant que sa mère faisait quelques achats. Elle regardait sans trop voir les devantures des magasins. Tout semblait calme pourtant elle sentait un présence, on l'observait depuis plus d'une demi-heure. L'homme était ninja et par un sort il arrivait à cacher ses pensées. Midori bifurqua dans une allée sombre et s'adossa au mur.

-Qui êtes vous ? Que me voulez vous ?

-Ah je vois le sort marche, vous ne lisez pas mes pensées…

-Je répète qui êtes vous ? Que me voulez-vous ?

Le ninja sortit de sa cachette, il était grand et ses cheveux, en bataille, étaient argentés. Mais il n'était pas vieux, bien au contraire. Il sortit un long sabre rouge sang. La brune le sentit, c'était un sabre Muramasa.

-J'ai entendu dire que tu maniais le sabre…

-Peut-être…

-Ca te déstabilises de ne pas pouvoir lire mes pensées !

-Non pas vraiment. Je me suis souvent entraîner sans voir alors sans lire dans les pensées… Et puis vous n'êtes pas le premier à utiliser ce genre de sort…

Le jeune homme tiqua et se mordit la lèvre inférieur. Ce que Midori trouva adorable sur l'instant. Il n'était pas simplement mignon mais beau. Beau comme un dieu, elle se sentit rougir à cette pensée. Son sabre glissa de son fourreau et vint toucher la bout du sabre rouge.

-Puis-je savoir ce que vous me voulez ?

-J'ai entendu dire que la fille de Kyo était dans les parages, alors je voulais voir…

Il dessina les courbes de la jeune femme de son sabre et reprit la parole :

-Je suis très agréablement surpris !

-Arrêtez ça !

Elle stoppa la lame avec la paume de sa main et sentit son sang bouillir. Le sabre voulait aspirer son sang, sa vie… c'était une sensation étrange. Elle tremblait de tout son corps.

-Ah Midori te voilà, je te cherchais ! claironna la douce voix de sa mère.

La blonde s'arrêta devant l'interlocuteur de sa fille et dit :

-Je vois que tu as fait la connaissance de Sasuke !

-Sasuke ?

-Tu as beaucoup changé depuis la dernière fois que je t'ai vu. Ca doit remonter à… heu… 6 ans.

Sasuke sourit et rangea son sabre en ricanant :

-Je dois dire que tu as bien gâchez mon effet sur ta fille ! Je crois bien qu'elle commençait à avoir peur, elle tremble de tout son corps !

-Nan, je n'ai pas peur je tremble d'excitation !

Yuya arrêta sa fille et lui dit :

-Non, je ne veux pas d'effusion de sang on va y aller ton père attend son saké !

-D'accord…

**OoO**

-Maman qui était-ce ?

-C'était Sasuke l'un des guerriers de Yukimura…

-Qu'est ce qu'il me voulait ?

-Je ne sais pas… Tu peux aller chercher de l'eau s'il te plaît ? Ten-shi est avec Sayuko…

Bon j'y vais…

La jeune fille se leva et sortit de la maison un seau à la main. Elle partit en direction du puits. Elle avança rapidement et sentit très vite que l'on observait.

-J'en ai marre lâchez moi les basques je veux pouvoir être tranquille !

-Ta mère est arrivée un peu trop tôt tout à l'heure !

-Je ne vois pas de quoi vous parlez ! Mais vous m'énervez si vous sortez de vôtre cachette vous allez mourir ! **(9)**

-Ah bon ! Comme si une gamine pouvait me battre !

Midori sortit son sabre et attendit que Sasuke sorte. Ce qu'il fit en un temps record.

-Je vois que tu es prête à te battre !

-Si c'est pour avoir la paix je suis prête à tout !

Elle sauta en l'air et atterrit derrière son adversaire le sabre sous sa gorge. D'un mouvement sec elle lui trancha le cou.

-Tu es plutôt habile !

Le cadavre se transforma en bûche, un leur… Elle ne perdit pas pour autant son courage et se relança son Sasuke. Ils partirent dans un valse imperturbable, parfaitement coordonnés, chacun paraît les coups de l'autres et réattaquait. Midori poussa un long soupir et fit tourner son sabre en prononçant :

-Marugata !

Le ninja s'approcha avec l'intention de l'attaquer mais l'hélice formée par l'attaque la protégeait. Il tendit son sabre et l'avança lentement vers celui de son adversaire voulant arrêter l'hélice.

-Tu es tombé dans mon piège

Elle descendit d'un arbre et planta son sabre dans le dos du guerriers de Sanada. Il se retransforma en bûches, encore un leur… Un bras s'enroula autour de son cou et la fit tomber par terre. Il lui tint fermement les épaules sans prendre la précaution de tenir ses jambes.

-J'ai gagné !

Ils avaient tous deux lâché leurs sabres. Midori lança ses jambes au dessus de sa tête et inversa la situation, se trouvant ainsi au dessus de Sasuke.

Ne parlez pas trop vite !

Il ricana et la fit rouler sur la côté pour reprendre sa place de dominant mais cette fois-ci il la tenait par les hanches et l'écrasait sous son poids. Elle se débattait de toutes ses forces quand soudain son assaillant eut un mouvement incompréhensible. Il se baissa et scella les lèvres entrouvertes de la jeune fille dans un chaste baiser. Elle ferma les yeux et savoura ce contact mais il fut de courte durée. Sasuke le rompit et ouvrit la bouche mais aucunes paroles ne voulurent sortir. Midori, quant à elle, réussi à bafouiller :

-P… Pourquoi ?

Il ne répondit pas mais ramassa le Shibien et sauta dans un arbre, puis un autre jusqu'à se frayer un chemin vers un destination inconnue de Midori. Cette dernière s'adossa contre un arbre encore sous le choc, du bout des doigts elle caressa sa bouche. Ses lèvres étaient si douce qu'elle ne put s'empêcher d'imaginer les sensations qu'elle aurait éprouver s'il avait prolongé le baiser. Elle rougit, ce n'était pas comme ça qu'elle voyait la scène de son premier baiser : Un parfait inconnu dans une clairière pendant un combat… Le problème était qu'elle ressentait une envie incontrôlable, une envie de le revoir, une envie qui grandissait de seconde en seconde, une envie de lui demander « Pourquoi ? » et peut-être aussi une envie de recommencer…

Elle se leva et continua son chemin vers le puits, son but initial. Elle y parvint assez rapidement et remplit de son seau tout en réfléchissant. Peut-être est-ce une nouvelle technique de combat ou une tentative de déconcentration. Si c'était le cas il aura au moins réussi à déconcentrer une seule personne, lui…

Au chemin du retour elle repassa par la clairière et remarqua un objet abandonné au sol. Elle s'en saisit.

-Un bilboquet…

A qui pouvait-il appartenir ? Elle n'en savait rien mais le mis dans sa poche. Elle termina son chemin dans le calme parfait pour enfin arriver chez elle. Elle rentra dans la maison et demanda sans plus attendre :

-Maman, regarde ce que j'ai trouvé !

L'interpelée leva la tête et examina l'objet.

-Aurais-tu rencontré Sasuke ?

-C'est à lui ?

-Oui, du temps où il était avec nous il jouait tout le temps avec…

-Ah… et il falloir que je le lui rapporte ?

-Ben oui… Mais qu'est ce qui s'est passé ?

-Je… non rien… c'est rien…

Yuya fronça les sourcils, elle n'aimait pas du tout voir sa fille lui mentir ainsi. Mais elle la laissa quand même partir sans lui poser plus de question. Midori sortit donc et chercha son frère des yeux, la seule âme auquel elle avait de se confier à ce moment-là. Elle pressentit ses pensées, des pensées pour le moins obscènes. Elle comprit vite, il était avec Sayuko. La brune avait trouvé la petite amie de son frère très gentille et très serviable et bien sur elle l'appréciait, elle consentit donc à laisser son frère dans les bras de la jolie rousse.

Midori aperçut son père un peu plus loin assis contre un arbre en fumant tranquillement comme à son habitude. Elle s'approcha et s'adossa au tronc à côté de lui. C'était bon de sentir un âme aussi tranquille. C'était la seule personne qui pouvait ne penser à rien et laisser régner le calme dans son cœur.

-Comment il s'appelle ? demanda-t-il soudainement…

-Pardon ?

-Midori, tu sais très bien que je déteste me répéter !

-…

-Très bien fais ce que tu veux…

Elle resta muette malgré elle. Comment avait-il fais pour parler sans y avoir pensé un peu avant ? Il devait avoir travailler ça très longuement… Mais perdue dans ses pensées elle ne remarqua pas que le regard rubis de son père se dirigea vers l'objet qu'elle avait dans les mains.

-C'est Sasuke…

Le teint de la jeune fille vira au rouge tomate et elle tourna les talons. Bien décidée à se débarrasser de ce maudit bilboquet. Elle réfléchit un instant, sa mère avait parlé des guerriers de Sanada… Il lui fallait donc aller à Edo. Ce qu'elle fit en un temps record. E, moins d'une heure elle était dans la rue principale et apercevait avec ses yeux verts les protes du palais princiers. Elle parcourait vite la courte distance qui la séparait du monument. Arrivée devant la porte principale elle dit aux gardes :

-Je dois voir Sasuke, l'un des 10 guerriers de Sanada.

Les deux hommes se concertèrent du regard, personne ne demandait jamais à voir le ninja, mais c'était une belle femme il lui lassèrent la passage. Elle entra d'un pas sûr et suivit l'unique couloir. Un homme l'interpella :

-Je suis désolé Mademoiselle, mais le palais est interdit au public.

Elle s'adressa à l'inconnu un regard de tueur et répondit froidement :

-Je veux voir Sasuke !

L'homme parut surpris mais ajouta :

-Je vais vous amenez à Sire Yukimura…

Elle suivit docilement l'homme à la grande surprise de celui-ci et aboutit dans une grande salle où trônait un grande table entourée d'une dizaine de chaise. Des cadavres de bouteilles de saké la recouvrait. Midori se demanda un instant si elle se trouvait bien dans le palais d'où se prenaient les grandes décisions du pays. Un homme rentra, vêtue d'un kimono fleurie et suivit d'un horde de servante. Il semblait ivre et d'un certain âge, ses cheveux blancs en était la preuve. Mais il avait un visage très fin et devait très beau dans sa jeunesse.

-Tiens que me ramène tu là, Ichiro ? Elle est très jolie…

-Elle prétend vouloir voir Sasuke…

-Ah bon ! fit Yukimura très surpris, et puis-je savoir ce que tu lui veux à Sasuke ?

Midori sortit le bilboquet de sa poche et expliqua :

-Il a perdu ça la dernière fois que l'on s'est vus et je voudrais lui rendre.

-A vôtre dernière rencontre… hum… donc vous vous êtes déjà rencontré ?

-Oui, une fois…

L'homme réfléchis et pris d'une bonne humeur soupçonnable et partit en disant :

-Je vais le chercher…

La brune sourit, satisfaite, sans savoir ce que le veil homme préparait. Il réapparut quelques minutes plus tard avec à sa suite l'homme qu'elle cherchait.

-Le voilà !

Midori s'avança devant Sasuke, visiblement de mauvaise humeur, et tendit le bilboquet.

-Tu l'a laissé lors de notre combat…

-Merci…

-Bon voilà, maintenant je souhaiterais que vous me laissiez en paix ! C'est pour ça que je ne vous demanderais pas d'explication pour le geste que vous avez eu…

Yukimura suivait la discussion avec attention sans comprendre. Il s'initia dans le dialogue et ajouta :

-Sasuke, ne t'aie jamais appris à être respectueux avec les femmes ! que lui as-tu fais ?

Le ninja vira au rouge écrevisse et répondit simplement :

-Je m'occupe d'elle seul…

-Fais ce que tu veux…

Midori reprit la parole :

-Ca ne sert à rien de vous battre je m'en vais…

-Et toi tu laisses partir une belle femme ! je me demande bien qui est ce qui t'a élevé !

-C'est toi ! ricana Sasuke.

Pendant la petite chamaillerie des deux hommes Midori avait tourné les talons et était sorti du palais. Yukimura le fit remarqué à son disciple :

-Mais pendant ce temps elle est partie ta copine !

-Ce n'est pas ma copine !

-Si j'étais toi je serais déjà en train de lui courir après !

-Lâche-moi un peu…

Yukimura sourit et sortit de la pièce, le guerrier attendit qu'il soit loin pour sauter par un fenêtre et chercher Midori des yeux. Il la trouva rapidement assise contre un arbre et mangeant un pomme. Elle avait l'air soudainement si fragile alors que pendant leur combat rien ne pouvait échapper à sa lame. Ses longs cheveux, coiffés en chignon, d'un noir persan, contrastait avec le vert de ses yeux. Elle secoua la tête et enleva la ruban qui tenait sa chevelure, la laissant ainsi tomber librement jusqu'à ses reins. Sasuke la trouva infiniment belle. Elle termina de manger et se leva pour partir.

-Attends !

Midori se retourna et lança :

-Je croyais t'avoir dit de me laisser tranquille !

-Je veux m'expliquer pour mon geste…

La brune leva un sourcil et écouta attentivement.

-Pendant le combat, je me disais que tu devais te sentir seule…

-Ah bon, et pourquoi ?

-La seule personne à qui tu aimes te confier, ton frère, s'est entiché d'une fille et vous ne vous parlez plus… Alors j'ai pensez que vous aimeriez ne plus être seule et être avec une personne…

-Parce que vous m'espionnez !

-Et je me suis dit que je pouvais être cette personne…

-Mais pourquoi m'avoir embrasser ? Alors que vous auriez très bien pu me parlez tout simplement !

-Je…

Il ne trouva pas les mots pour répondre mais il s'en fichait. Elle avait délicatement poser ses lèvres sur les siennes.

**FIN DU FLASH BACK**

-Je n'ai pas envie d'être amoureuse d'un garçon… c'est nul…

Ten-shi se mit à rire.

-C'est pas rigolo !

-Excuse-moi Kaori…

La blonde ignora son cousin et dit précipitamment :

-Ten-shi, est-ce que tu veux bien m'aider à m'entraîner ?

-Bien sur…

Kaori ne savait pas encre manier parfaitement le sabre mais arrivait avec des résultats intéressants. Par exemple en combinant son pourvoir avec son sabre elle pouvait le faire tourner assez vite. Bien sur elle n'avait jamais tué contrairement à Ten-shi qui avait du tuer pour la première fois à 7ans.

**FLASH BACK**

-Maman, je peux venir avec toi ?

Yuya releva la tête un peu surprise. Son fils, à peine âgée de 7ans, le sabre en main lui demandait de l'accompagner dans l'une de ses chasses aux criminels, son seul moyen de revenu.

-Ten-shi, mon chéri, je suis désolée mais c'est très violent et je ne peux t'emmener…

-Mais maman je suis plus fort que toi et je sais me battre !

Il ponctua sa phrase d'un grand sourire et Yuya ne put résister. Il était si mignon et puis cette fois là ses « proies » n'était pas très dangereuses. Elle consentit donc à l'emmener avec elle.

Ils étaient partis tous deux à l'aurore et parcoururent une dizaine de kilomètres dans la matinée jusqu'à s'arrêter dans le village des criminelles. Il mangèrent tranquillement les pique-niques préparés le matin même. Deux ombres se cachèrent derrière un arbre.

-Ten-shi je veux que tu reste derrière moi !

-Mais Mam…

-Il n'y a pas de mais qui tiennent !

Une des deux ombres sortit de sa cachette, c'était un homme imposant avec une cicatrice sur l'œil et un doigts en moins.

-Tiens une mère et son fiston comme c'est mignon… Mais je ne vois pas le père… L'aurais-je déjà tué ?

La chasseuse de prime jeta un regard rageur au criminel et entendit son coéquipiers sortir d'un arbre. D'un geste rapide et calculée le deuxième homme fit balader sa main sous le kimono de Yuya. Elle se retourna et donna un coup de pied mal placée au voyeur.

-Ne me touchez pas !

Tout d'un coup elle les reconnut, c'étaient « ses proies » du jour. Elle dégaina son arme et visa la jambe du pus imposant des deux criminels. Ce qu'il évita aisément. Elle sortit ses trois poignards de sa jambière et les envoya au deuxième homme qui n'eut qu'à faire un pas pour esquiver.

-Tiens je t'ai reconnu, tu es la chasseuse de prime Yuya Shiina ?

-Vous êtes bien informer, je vois !

-On dit que ton taux de réussite est de 100.

-C'est exact !

-Et bien on va le faire chuter !

Les deux hommes se jetèrent sur la blonde en parfaite harmonie toutes armes dehors. Elle les prit de vitesse et tira dans le bras du balafré. Il vit rouge et cria :

-Tu commences à m'énerver sérieusement !

Son coéquipier se glissa derrière Yuya et lui bloqua les bras et plaça son sabre sous sa gorge. Ten-shi ne comprenait pas pourquoi ces hommes s'en prenait à eux ainsi mais ce qu'il savait c'était que sa mère était en danger. Il sortit son sabre de son fourreau et le pointa vers l'homme qui tenait sa mère ;

-Lâchez là !

-Tiens un moustique, ricana-t-il

-Ecrase le ! ordonna son compagnon. **(10)**

Ten-shi chargea sur son adversaire et lui trancha les mains.

-Vous ne devez pas toucher à ma maman !

Il se releva quand même et cria au balafré.

-Fait gaffe ! Ce gamin c'est un monstre !

Il courut se cacher dans la forêt laissant son coéquipier seule.

-Quel froussard ! Peur d'un gamin !

Le petit garçon se remit en place et défia l'homme du regard.

-Amène-toi ! sale gosse.

Yuya ne vit rien du carnage de son fils, lorsqu'elle rouvrit les yeux le corps de son agresseur était en morceaux et le kimono de Ten-shi était teinté de sang. La main de la blonde partit frapper la joue de son fils.

-je ne veux pas que tu tue les gens même si tu as une bonne raison. Le meurtre c'est mal !

Le blondinet lâcha son sabre et fondit en larme dans les bras de sa mère.

-Ten-shi, je ne veux pas te voir mourir, je t'aime Ten-shi, tu comprends…

-Oui… fit-il d'une toute petite voie.

« Merci mon fils… »

**FIN DU FLASH BACK**

Le samurai secoua la tête à ce souvenir. Ce n'était que bien plus tard qu'il avait compris la colère de sa mère. Les meurtriers attirent les autres meurtriers et les combats à morts sont donc courants dans ce genre de situation.

-Ten-shi ! Tu rêves ? demanda Kaori.

-Oui, on y va…

Pendant ce temps-là, à l'intérieur de la maison, Kyo fumait accoudé à la fenêtre pendant que Yuya préparait le repas. C'était vrai et il ne pouvait pas le nier, elle avait un peu vieillit mais elle était toujours aussi attirante voir même un peu plus. Il se leva et s'approcha doucement d'elle pour se placer contre son dos.

-Kyo, je prépare le repas. Alors si tu veux manger il faut que tu le laisses tranquille.

-Qui t'as dis que je voulais manger…

Il dénoua la ceinture du kimono de la blonde pour le laisser tomber au sol. Sa peau toujours aussi douce ne demandait qu'à être lécher, suçoter. Il fit glisser ses doigts le long de sa colonne vertébrale pour arriver jusqu'au tatouage. Une question lui vint à l'esprit.

-Pourquoi ce motif ?

-Parce que les sabres te représentent bien et puis on a deux enfants donc deux sabres.

-Tiens donc…

Elle rougit et Kyo embrassa sa nuque puis sa gorge…

Il avait bien mal commencer sa vie. On le rejetait et voulait le tuer. Mais maintenant il avait une femme, des enfants et une vie rêvée.

Sans elle il n'aurait rien eu

Mais il a su la protégé comme son bien le plus précieux

Et elle le lui a bien rendu

Deux enfants, deux enfants merveilleux…

**FIN **

FIN _Victoire ! Alléluia ! J'ai enfin terminé ! Je suis trop contente _

_**Le pourquoi des prénoms :**_

_Je pense que cela vous intéresse de savoir pourquoi j'ai appelé les enfants par leur prénoms ( enfin vous me comprenez il fallait leur donner un prénom et ils ont tous (ou presque --') une signification):_

_Midori (fille de KyoXYuya): Ca veut dire vert et elle les yeux verts, mais ce n'est pas de simple yeux ce sont les yeux de Yuya !_

_Ten-shi (fils de KyoXYuya): Ca veut dire Ange, c'est une idée d'une de mes copines voilà pourquoi il n'était pas dans les commentaires _

_Arashi (aînée de AkiraXTokito): Cela veut dire tempête en Japonais, je trouvais que ça collait bien avec son pouvoir( celui de contrôler la foudre)_

_Hiryuu (second de AkiraXTokito): Cela veut dire Dragon, et comme pour l'aînée ça colle bien avec son pouvoir ( celui de contrôler le feu)_

_Kaori (dernière de AkiraXTokito): juste parce que je trouvais ce prénom très mignon ( je sais c'est pas très original mais bon). En fait je cherchais la traduction de vent , brise, air mais aucune ne me plaisait assez pour en faire un prénom alors elle s'appelle Kaori._

_Sayuko (copine de Ten-shi) : Heu… je ne sais pas vraiment pour quoi j'ai choisi ce prénom mais je trouvais que ça lui allais bien…_

_Et oui même à l'épilogue il est là !_

_Mesdames, Mesdemoiselles, Messieurs,_

_Voici les désormais célèbres : Commentaires **intelligents** de Tigre Rouge ! (Ci-dessous T.R.)_

_**(1)**Auteur : Et elle peut pas confier l'éducation de ses gosses à n'importe qui !_

_T.R. : QUOI ! QU'EST CE QUE T'AS DIT ?_

_Auteur : Moi, rien du tout…_

_T.R. : J'espère bien…_

_**(2)**T.R. : C'est logique généralement quand on chatouille quelqu'un on ne le préviens pas…_

_Auteur : Oh ça va…_

_T.R. : Et voilà comment matter Gaspy !_

_Auteur : Ne m'appelle pas comme ça !_

_T.R. : Et aussi comment la faire chier ! _

_**(3)**T.R. : Tu parles par expérience personnel_

_Auteur : Ca se voix tant que ça ?_

_T.R. : Tu te bas avec ton frère !_

_Auteur : Heu… Nan… on se dispute des fois c'est tout…_

_T.R. : Mouais… je ne te crois pas trop !_

_Auteur : Et toi c'est encore pire tu te bas avec ton père, alors si j'étais toi je la fermerais !_

_T.R. (écoute les conseils de l'auteur et se tait) :…_

_Auteur (pense) : ouf il a faillit me faire passer pour une tortionnaire _

_**(4)**Auteur : … :3…_

_T.R. : C'est trognon…_

_Auteur : pour une fois on est d'accord !_

_T.R. : Ouais…_

_**(5)**T.R. (empile trois pommes et les mesure) : franchement elle est pas grande…_

_Auteur :c'est juste une expression, ça veut dire qu'elle est toute petite !_

_T.R. : C'est bien ce que je viens de dire…_

_Auteur : …_

_**(6)**T.R. :J'adore ce jeu ! tu joue avec moi ?_

_Auteur : Si tu veux… _

_Papier… cailloux… ciseaux_

_T.R. : Papier_

_Auteur : Ciseaux j'ai gagné_

_T.R. : Encore une fois ! s'il te plaît_

_Auteur : papier cailloux ciseaux !_

_T.R. : Ciseaux _

_Auteur : Pierre_

_T.R. : T'as encore gagné c'est quoi ton truc ?_

_Auteur : Je n'en ai pas !_

_T.R. : je suis sur que si allez dis-moi_

_Auteur : Et ben c'est moi qui écrit !_

_T.R. :Tricheuse !_

_**(7)**T.R. : qu'est ce que tu entends par là ?_

_Auteur : heu… creuse toi la cervelle !_

_T.R. : …_

_Auteur : Arrête tu as de la fumée qui sort des oreilles !_

_T.R. : Ben je trouve pas !_

Auteur : C'est pas grave… 

_**(8)**T.R. : Tu la tiens d'où cette expression ? Même ma grand mère l'utilise plus !_

_Auteur : Oh ça va ! puisque tu le prends comme ça je ne le changerais pas :p_

_T.R. : Quel gamine !_

_Auteur : Et fière de l'être !_

_**(9)**T.R . : Ben dis donc elle est remontée !_

_Auteur : Ca va mal finir pour Sasuke…_

_T.R. : Tant mieux comme ça il va souffrir un peu ce sale gosse !_

_Auteur : Tu es trop dure avec lui ! _

_T.R. : c'est lui qui me martyrise !_

_Auteur (ironique) : Pauvre de toi !_

_**(10)**T.R. : quel jeu de mots ! _

_Auteur : T'as vu ça un peu !_

_T.R. : T'en a beaucoup en réserve comme ceux là ?_

_Auteur : non juste celui-là…_

_T.R. : Ah… _

**_(11) _**_Auteur : Alors quelle sont tes conclusions de cette fic s?_

_T.R. : Je ne suis pas assez apparu_

_Auteur : je m'y attendais à ça ! Et vous qu'est ce que vous en avez pensez ? un denrier petit reviews SVP_

_PS: Je m'excuse une dernière fois auprès des fans de Tigre Rouge  
_


End file.
